Straight as an Arrow
by Son Christine
Summary: Kenshin's got seven days to prove his manhood to a certain ex-gangster who claims his best friend is gay. How? Kenshin must go through with seducing a certain someone. Enter: Kamiya Kaoru.
1. The Terms

A/N: Yay! Finally a new fic that I hope that I shall not ever discontinue! Well anyway, this is my first real attempt at humor! Okay so you wanna know about my new fanfiction huh? So it's called Straight as an Arrow. It's all about how Kenshin is supposedly gay in Sanosuke's eyes and basically, the rurouni has to prove to the ex-gangster that he as no intention of ever displaying flagrant homosexual tendencies. How? Sanosuke wants his dear old buddy to sleep with someone (do you have a nosebleed yet?) That someone is none other than Kamiya Kaoru, the tomboyish kenjutsu instructor who can't cook to save her life. On top of that, Kenshin's only got a week to do it! How will he be able to seduce her and still keep his honor? Only time will tell.

_Straight as an Arrow_

Himura Kenshin. The terrifying Hitokiri Battousai, the flawless imperialist. Everything about him stopped men in their tracks and made their blood run cold… so since when had Kenshin lost all of his respect? Once he turned into a rurouni, that's when. Once he gave up killing did he begin to live his life in a whole new way. He had lived under the roof of the Kamiya Doujo soon after, basing most of his day on chores. It was the same exact routine everyday and the swordsman never really seemed to mind it much. In fact, it seemed to bother his friends a great deal more than it did him. A certain ex-gangster was the irritated one, to be more specific.

**Sanosuke POV:**

I was planning on heading over to Jou-chan's again. There's nothing really to do at the row house since it's so small and stuff. Besides, since I basically go over there to scrap and mooch off 'em for lunch, they probably wouldn't mind. So I left early in the morning. Hey, they might as well let me have breakfast too. Just as long as Jou-chan doesn't cook. Kenshin's food is probably a lot better and won't give me chronic stomachaches. Damn, the last time that I had breakfast over there, I was reelin' for about a week.

But that's not even the point. Kenshin cooking better than a woman is kinda weird to begin with… I mean…when the hell did he learn that kind of culinary skill? You'd think that he'd barely have time to shove food down his throat during the Revolution, but nooo. He can cook, clean, and do basically anything better than that tanuki. I don't get it. Did they switch sexes under my nose or something? Kenshin wears pink for Kami-sama's sake… and on top of that, he acts like he doesn't need any. You know…_any_… Geez, do I have to spell it out? Fine. S-E-X. Kenshin's probably haven't had any since…the Revolution and that alone is a scary thought.

Guys are different. Guys need to have it once in a while or else they'll lose concentration on certain things. Either that, or they'll just pour buckets of cold water on themselves for the rest of their lives. Kenshin could be doing that under our noses. Or maybe… he's visiting one of those… naw, can't be. He'd never let himself get caught in one of those sleazy places. Now Katsu's another story. Aah, Sagara…that's _way_ off topic here. And anyway, Kenshin's too much of a goody-two-shoes. But I wouldn't put it passed the Battousai to do something like that…

See, Kenshin's just weird all around. On top of not getting any, he actually _enjoys_ doing chores around the house. Enjoys it? Is he a man or a mouse? Itai…my head hurts just thinkin' about it. But he shouldn't do what Jou-chan asks all the time…and with a smile on his face twenty-four seven! You know I wonder if his face is gonna stay like that permanently seeing how he does it all the time. Well I wouldn't really be surprised if it was already stuck like that forever. But don't get me wrong here. _I_ would much rather prefer his goofy smile and not that evil bloodsucking stare that Battousai can fish out at random. But even the Battousai doesn't enjoy chores like Kenshin does. Kami-sama…does he like fondling with inanimate objects?! Because if he seriously sees _that_ as some kind of turn on, he has to be gay.

Gay. It…clicks, doesn't it? Kenshin could seriously be gay and just prance around the doujo as if no one notices a thing! Damn, it works! Aah, Sagara, you truly are one of the brightest around… But wait… I should hold off on praising myself for a couple minutes. If Kenshin really is gay…then what if he hits on Yahiko…or me? Oh crap, I don't wanna get too close then… but wait a second… he's been my friend for a year now and I can't just start avoiding him. So let's see… I guess I should… make him admit to it that he's… sprouting homosexual tendencies. Yeah so if I tell him, maybe he'll be honest and stuff and I won't have to make him freak out. And since I'm going there right now, I guess this is a good a time as any…

* * *

Kenshin was hanging up the laundry to dry when he smiled and looked up at the celestial blue sky. "I sure hope that I can finish this laundry before it rains this afternoon, that I do…" It was about noontime and everybody was starting to get hungry. Kenshin included. "I guess after the laundry is done, I'll see if I can round up some beef stew! I'm sure Miss Kaoru and Yahiko would enjoy that fully, that they most certainly would." He smiled contently at that thought, thinking about his two dear friends. Without them, he would feel rather alone and disregarded but thanks to their warm and generous hearts, he was cared for. 

He reached into the washbasin, pulling out Kaoru's yukata. He started at its hue for a moment before putting it up to dry. It was a pretty light blue. Kenshin's eyes softened as he watched the garment flap in the wind. Sometimes, he wished very much that he could be as free as the wind and leave all of his troubles behind. Though he could not be as free as the wind, he made the best of things under the Kamiya Doujo, grateful to all of his friends…some being more irritating than others.

"Yo, Kenshin!" The irritating one screamed out, running through the gates. His red bandana swayed gently as he jogged over to Kenshin, who was smiling at the time. Typical. "What's up? Doing laundry again, huh?" He said as he pulled out a fishbone from his pocket and lazily shoved it in between his lips.

"Well, Sano, someone has to get it done and I certainly can't rely on Miss Kaoru to do it, that I can't."

"Why not? Isn't she the woman of the house?"

"You forget, Miss Kaoru let me stay in this doujo without having to pay anything. I feel obliged to do things for her because I wouldn't want to get away with having everything done for me. I am a guest in this house and I feel that I have to repay Miss Kaoru's kindness in everyway I can, that I do," he said as he pulled out another article of clothing. Sanosuke raised his eyebrows at his friend. He wasn't sure what to make of him. He was way too difficult to read.

**Sanosuke POV:**

I can't tell if he's gay or not now… He's goin' on about how he wants Jou-chan to be happy and stuff. Maybe he likes her or something. If he does, he really has a funny way of showing it. Or, maybe he's just grateful to her like he says. Oi…I don't know. If the guy really likes her, he'd better step up to the plate and be a man. If he doesn't tell her, he'll just rot away in his self-pity. See, if he were any kind of man, he'd get what he wanted and he'd do it fast. I don't know if I should help him…guys need to figure out how to do things on their own.

On second thought…he isn't suave at all…and could probably use a little guidance. When it comes to women, he's a real idiot, probably more of one than I am…and that's really saying something. But anyways, Jou-chan won't be single forever and if Kenshin's gonna do this, he'd better do it fast… that's it. I can't just _ignore_ a desperate guy. He needs help. And if he doesn't want this help, then he'll definitely be gay. Yeah. This'll be a little test… Damn I'm good.

* * *

"Hey, Kenshin…" 

"Yes, what is it?"

"With all this stuff that you're sayin' about Jou-chan…" Sanosuke paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm gettin' the impression that you like her or something…" Kenshin's eyes widened almost immediately, hands covering his nose. Sanosuke scoffed as he watched his best friend start to have a nosebleed right in front of him. Soon enough, he regained composure and his clueless violet eyes were back in full swing. "Oi…you don't have to pretend to be all innocent. I mean, I'll bet that you've made love to a woman before, right?"

Kenshin put a hand up to his head. He shut his eyes and nodded reluctantly, causing the taller man to shriek in delight. "Yes, but that was a very long time ago, Sano…" Kenshin breathed, trying his best to push back all of those nostalgic memories during the Revolution. That part of his life was over and done with.

"Who cares! At least you've gotten somewhere! Now all you have to do is admit that you like Jou-chan!" Sanosuke started to laugh heartily while Kenshin felt another nosebleed coming on.

**Kenshin POV:**

Sanosuke sure is acting strange today. First, he decides to show up early and uninvited and now he's asking about my sex life. I don't really see how any of this is his business… I mean, what I did was done and there's no way that I can go back and change any of it now. What I did with Tomoe shouldn't be any business of Sanosuke's, no matter how much I see him as a friend. And I don't understand why he wants to know about it.

And on top of all that, he wants me to admit that I have feelings for Miss Kaoru! Maybe Sano drank too much last night and is still drunk… Orooo… that's actually very possible, that it is. But enough of that. I don't have to tell him that I like Miss Kaoru. I've liked her for a very long time, that I have. True enough, she should know how I feel but I don't think that I should tell her just yet. And I don't think that I should tell Sanosuke either. With a mouth that big, he'll be sure to tell everyone that he knows…and then some.

I know that keeping this little secret is wrong of me. I even surprise myself though. I never thought that I'd ever keep such a secret from anyone but here I am, hiding how I feel for Miss Kaoru. I'll tell her eventually but I think that it'll be safer to let her know without my 'best friend' around. He can be very nice at times but there are certain points where I feel like Saitou and want to kill him!

* * *

"Sano, I don't think this is a very good topic to discuss right now. I mean, Miss Kaoru is inside after all and if she hears this, she could think that I really do li--" 

"Cut the crap, Kenshin! It's written all over your face," Sanosuke cried, pointing directly at Kenshin's nose. "You're twenty-eight-years-old and that's old enough to be considered a man. Men should know what they want by now! You love and want Jou-chan! If you don't admit to it, then you've got issues to work out! You should be straight with yourself!" Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you heard me! If you really expect people to take you seriously, at least prove that you're _straight_ first!"

"Excuse…me?" Kenshin inquired, feeling rather insulted.

"Okay, bud. This isn't easy but I have to know…if you're…you know…" Kenshin waited for his comrade to finish his sentence, obviously losing him. "Damn it, Kenshin! What are you stupid?"

"Sano, I don't know what I did to make you act this way but I--"

"It's what you're NOT doing! You're making my brain hurt, baka yarou! Why'd you think that I came over here and asked you all these questions? You thought I did it for my health or something? Well there's a reason, Kenshin!" Sanosuke paused and pulled the fishbone out of his mouth, calming himself down. Getting worked up over his best friend's questionable sexuality was something that he found to be a waste of time and sobriety. However, he wanted to know the answer. THE answer. "Kenshin…I seriously think you're gay…" The ex-gangster muttered lethargically. Kenshin's jaw dropped. "Well come on! You find laundry to be _enjoyable_, you _like_ to cook, and to top it all off, you claim that you don't _want_ Jou-chan! A kind of man like that can only be gay!"

"Sano, that really isn't true!" The rurouni pouted. "I only do these chores because I only want to help out around the doujo!"

"Sure, sure. That and the fact that you totally DON'T like Jou-chan, right?" Sanosuke inquired, placing a hand onto his hip. "Prove me wrong then! Admit that you like her!"

"Sano…I don't…"

"That's a cock-and-bull excuse. You know you take the easy way out. Running away from all of the problems in your life is a pretty stupid way to deal with things." Kenshin sighed heavily. There was no way that he was going to get out of that conversation alive. Either that, or he'd end up telling Sanosuke the truth about how he really felt. "A guy like you wanders into this roomy doujo, finds a cute kenjutsu instructor there, and does nothing about it…sounds like _gay_ to me."

"I'm not! Maybe I'm not so good when it comes to Miss Kaoru but I care about her, that I do." Sanosuke grinned. He had Kenshin right where he wanted him. Now all he had to do was wait for the slip of the tongue and then he would have his answer right in front of him. And as long as Kenshin prepared to defend himself, Sanosuke would get his answer. "Miss Kaoru is unlike any other woman that I've ever met. She is kind and compassionate. How could someone _not_ fall in love with her?" And there was the Freudian slip.

Kenshin's eyes widened. He had realized what he had said…to Sanosuke of all people. "Aah, I didn't mean…that…that I didn't…" Kenshin said slowly, heat creeping to his cheeks.

"Well whaddya know? You're a _man_ after all!" Sanosuke said, patting Kenshin on the back. Apparently it was a form of 'congratulations.' Kenshin put a hand up to his head again. "Hey, I'm not gonna tell her. You have to do that for yourself." Kenshin's heart pounded. "You heard me."

"But Sanosuke…you misunderstood me… I didn't mean to say that I was in love with Miss Kaoru. What I meant to say that it is hard to not fall in love with such a potent spirit. She is quite a courageous girl, that she is."

"Okay, that's it. You're gay."

"No!"

"Oh yeah? Then let's see, Mr. Swordsman. How 'bout you…sleep with someone…then I'll believe everything you say!" Kenshin's reaction happened to be along the lines of an endless stream of 'oros,' Sanosuke hardly being surprised by said reaction. "Come on, if you agree to this bet and if you win, I'll admit that you're a straight guy. If you don't go through with this, I don't know if I can keep my mouth shut about you being gay and all…"

"This really isn't my day, that it isn't…"

"Come on! What do you have to lose anyways?"

"My pride! My honor! Ever think of that, Sanosuke?" The brunette scratched and shook his head. Of course he had possessed _none_ of those things, seeing how he was with a different woman every two or three weeks. "And what did I do to deserve something like this anyway? I thought that you were a good friend of mine!"

"I am, Kenshin! I'm doing this for your own good! You can't keep hiding in a shell and waiting for the women to come to you! No pun intended by the way…" The ex-gangster remarked with a grin that only made Kenshin smack his face with his hand. Kenshin understood full well his friend's wry joke. Nevertheless, he wanted to be no part of the sick deal. "Come on, man. I don't know how much longer I can keep my mouth shut. And hell, people'll be interested in finding out that their savior of Japan is actually gay…"

"Fine! I'll do it! Just shut your mouth!" Kenshin pleaded. He didn't want to do it but Sanosuke left him no choice. Besides, he really did want to be touched… it had been a very long time for him. "Just promise that you'll agree to our terms…if you win, you get to call me…gay…and if I win, you have to admit that I'm straight and have to drop the subject…" Sanosuke nodded and the two men noticed that Kaoru suddenly walked out with her broom, about to sweep the doujo.

"Perfect timing, Kenshin! How about Jou-chan? Yeah, she's the one that you have to sleep with for our deal…she's the one, okay? Oh yeah, and I'm giving you a week to do it…" Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and covered his nose again. ---

A/N: I hope that was humorous enough for all of you! Oh yeah and I use those page breakers to indicate that the POV is finished...most of the time, so I hope that's not confusing!

Uh oh, Kenshin really got himself into hot water now. How indeed will he go through with this bet of all bets?! Please review! Thanks a lot guys!!

Son Christine


	2. Day One

A/N: I'm so glad about all the feedback that I got with my first chapter! (insert out of character squeal here). Well anyway, here's the second chapter for you all, as promised. So R&R! There'll be more Sano coming your way, don't worry.

DAY ONE

**Kenshin POV:**

I guess that slip of the tongue earlier was my fault entirely…I was the one who told Sanosuke of all people that I loved Miss Kaoru. But it was a good thing that I covered that up. Even so, I can't be that careless around him. But anyway, I just got myself in a horrible predicament. Now I have to make love to her…all in a week…and the thing is, she doesn't even have a clue. See, Himura…you're supposed to be enjoying your bath right now but all you can think of is the safety of Miss Kaoru… I let out a moan as I massage my temples, submerging the majority of my body.

Miss Kaoru is in fact very special to me but now I have to do this. I don't know if she'll get scared and run away but if she doesn't, and if she is willing to do this with me, she probably should get used to what a male body is capable of doing. I don't want to scare her…no, I would never want that for her. I really do love her with all of my heart and she deserves the best. I want to repay her kindness and show her that I care. I guess that having to go through with Sano's bet isn't entirely a bad thing after all. You see, recently I've been trying to fight an aching for something… lately, I've been _wanting_ to tell her that I love her.

Either this is just great timing or Buddha is smiling down on me for whatever reason. I have to ease Miss Kaoru into something like this. If I can't do that then I won't go through with the deal. There's no other way around it. I won't hurt her to make up for something else. I feel a smile creep to my cheeks. I'm glad that I still have my honor…unlike a certain someone…who's made my life a living _hell_ and the person who got me into this mess! But I won't mention any names, that I won't…

Miss Kaoru would surely worry if I didn't show up around the doujo…I've been in the baths for a long time now…about an hour and a half. I've been sitting here just thinking about all this. It's funny…I never would have seen myself in such a mess before but here I am, about to go _insane_ only because I have to prove my manhood in a matter of seven days! Wait a second… before I start scolding myself even more… did…I just hear a click? Is someone in here?

I suddenly stand and my eyes graze the entire area. They pause on the floor. I notice two bare feet…bare ankles…bare…oh my…KAMI-SAMA! Help me!

**Kaoru POV:**

Kenshin's not prancing around the house with his usual basket of laundry…I wonder where he could have gotten to? Oh well, maybe I should go and find him or something. I mean, it beats sitting in my room all day and waiting for Yahiko to come and ask me to train him. So I open my door and walk out into the hallway, looking left and right. No Kenshin. Okay, but my search has just begun.

The kitchen! Yes he must be in the kitchen. After all, he does like to cook so he must be in there. My feet shuffle down the hardwood floors and my gi flaps in the wind as I sprint toward the kitchen. Odd. I don't smell any lunch being cooked. That's Kenshin's favorite meal too… Nevertheless, I peek inside and notice a cold bowl of ramen sitting on the counter. That and no Kenshin. I hear myself let out a disgruntled moan. Where could he be?

Of course! The training hall! Yahiko must have asked him to be his sensei for a change. Maybe I can find him in there. Again, I pick up my feet, now jogging toward the other side of the doujo. The sun hits my face as I reach the doors to the hall. It feels nice and I smile contently for a moment, almost forgetting that I'm on a mission to find Kenshin. Silly me. So I slide open the door and what do I find? Nothing at all. I see no mess of red hair and no magenta gi. There was no trace of Kenshin in the training hall, that's for sure.

See, he can't be in his room because I would have heard him when I came out of my room. I know. He must be out shopping. Either that, or he's out dealing with small matters concerning the police chief. I don't know why I let myself worry so much. He's a man. He knows how to take care of himself. Mmm, and speaking of taking care…I think I could use a bath. Getting all of this dirt and grime out of my hair is just what I needed to do anyway… so I give up on my search for Kenshin and head for the bathhouse. My walk there is so peaceful and since there isn't anyone around, I take off my gi.

Soon enough, I am right in front of the door. I just want to take off all my clothes and jump in. I always love the cooling sensation of the water in the tub. I'm still such a child, I know… So I take off my hakama and the rest of my garments, slowly sliding the door open. It's almost as if I feel someone's presence in there. Oh how could that be? No one's home after all! No…one…at…all…

Oh my…what a body. My eyes stop wandering once I see him. Wow. I can feel my cheeks burning but I don't do a thing about it. I'm way too busy roaming his figure, noticing everything about him that I never could before. And…wow. I never noticed that he was _that_ big. You know what I'm talking about, don't you girls? What I laid eyes upon just now…is something that no female could avoid looking at! It's what you first allow your eyes to see. Naturally, my eyes were of no exception and once I realized I was gawking at such a heavenly sight, I almost forgot that I too, was in the nude.

* * *

Kenshin paused once he saw Kaoru naked. Kaoru paused once she saw Kenshin naked. Both could not speak and all they did was look at each other, mouths hanging wide open. But Kenshin realized that he was staring, suddenly snapping himself out of his dream-like stupor. "Miss Kaoru…I didn't mean to!" He sat back down, the water's surface concealing his lower region. "Take my towel," he said again, politely shielding his eyes and tossing it to her so that she could wrap it around her body. "I'm so sorry for looking at you like that…I have no right to…"

"It's fine, Kenshin…I mean, I did the same thing, right?" Kenshin's eyes widened once he looked at her embarrassed face. She was blushing rather obviously and Kenshin laughed inwardly. She was as embarrassed as he was. "Um…I'll come back later then, Kenshin. Again, I'm so sorry for walking in on you like…_that_."

"No, it was my fault for not letting you know that I would be in the bathhouse. Besides, I've been in here for a good hour and a half so it's only fair that I let you have a turn now, correct?" Kaoru nodded and turned herself around, allowing Kenshin to climb out of the tub and grab a fresh towel. He wrapped it loosely around his waist and Kaoru slowly turned around to see if he was done. Her heart skipped a beat again. Just catching the sight of his chest was something that made her _quite _uneasy. "Is something wrong, Miss Kaoru?"

"Um, no…it's just that I don't walk in on a naked man everyday, you know…" She fanned herself with her hand and shook her head.

"I apologize for that in the truest sense, that I do." Kenshin looked back at the tub and noticed a disgusting film of grime on top of the water. "Aah, Miss Kaoru…I can't let you bathe in such unsanitary conditions…" He muttered, walking back to the tub and swirling his forefinger in the dirty buildup of bathwater mixed with oil and filth. "Maybe you should come back later and take a bath. At least let me make up for what I did before by fixing all this for you, Miss Kaoru."

"Kenshin, cleaning the tub is a major chore! I don't want you breaking your back over something that's really not all that important," she protested, waving a finger at him. "Now you listen here! I don't want you cleaning this behind my back when I specifically told you not to! Understand?" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Answer me!"

"Hai, hai!" Kenshin snapped up and straightened his back out, afraid to step out of line. He feared that such a violent temper would set back his plan to make love to her. "I will simply go out and stoke the fires for you then…if that is all right with you now."

"Umm…you don't have to…" Kaoru said as she twiddled her thumbs, looking away from him. She pressed the towel closer against her figure, afraid that her inner conscience would win and take over her rational way of thinking. She didn't want to make herself plant delectable and feverish kisses all over that well toned bare chest of his…or at least she hoped that she didn't want to. "Yeah…it would be better if you just…left. I think the heat is getting to the both of us. It is summer after all."

"Natsu…" Kenshin muttered under his breath. "That is my favorite season, that it is." Kaoru smiled. "I will leave you alone now Miss Kaoru so you should take care and relax…especially after what just happened." He turned to the door, slid it open and then slid it shut in one unambiguous motion. After he was concealed from her sight, he felt his shoulders drop. "Kami-sama…that was just bad timing, that it was… Ohh, I think I need to take a trip to the well tonight, that I do…"

* * *

"She saw you…WHAT?" Sanosuke slapped his sake jug down on his hardwood floor, his fishbone falling out of his mouth as it hung open unconsciously. Kenshin looked red in the cheeks, avoiding any and all eye contact with Sanosuke. "What the fuck?! Are you sure you were sober when this all happened? Or have you miraculously gained some sense of humor and wanna mess around a little bit…?"

"Sano, we both know I'm not very funny… this is the truth, that it is."

He reclined back against a wall. "Okay…so what if it is? You didn't take advantage of the situation did ya? No… I didn't think Mr. It's-All-About-The-People would be capable of doin' something like that." Kenshin raised an eyebrow. With the tone that Sanosuke just used, he was sure that he meant for that statement to be far from a compliment. "If you don't wanna be called GAY for the rest of your life, you'd better get your act together and cut the polite crap. You gotta start learnin' that things happen for a reason! The next time you catch her naked like that, take her then!"

"But Sano! That isn't right and you know it!"

"Sure I do!"

"So then why would you even suggest such a thing? You're making it sound like I should rape her! …Which you know that I would rather die first than do such a horrible thing to her." Sanosuke nodded, recomposing himself by pulling out a random saucer from his cabinet and pouring himself a bit of sake. "It's a good thing that I have a week to do this! Otherwise, I know that I wouldn't be able to go through with it… see, I don't know about you but I don't like pressuring a woman to do _this_ kind of thing. And for all I know, Kaoru might not be ready for _this_ yet… she is still eighteen!"

"Damn, drinkin' outta this dinky saucer sure is pretty annoying!" Sanosuke glared at the offending object, before promptly throwing it into the wall. He smirked in triumph as it smashed.

"Were you even _listening_ to a word I just said?!?"

"Aah, somethin' about getting Jou-chan pregnant right? Need some pointers?"

"No!" Kenshin cried, disgusted. "I can't let myself do that! I'd have to be married to her first! You know that as much as I do!"

"Umm…no!" came the reply of the dull, half-witted, in-the-process-of-getting-wasted younger man. "Who's morals are you studyin' under anyways? Geez, grow some balls man!" Kenshin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He really didn't have to visit Sanosuke in the row house in the first place. In fact, he knew that once he knocked on his friend's door, he was going to regret it. "Whatever…what you do from this point on, is your headache, not mine. Kami knows that I don't need any of your crap piled onto my shoulders once I'm in hangover mode. 'Sup to you to do her or not so you better get with it! Day one is comin' to a close!" ---

A/N: And here's the finale of the second chapter! Hope you liked it and/or thought it was funny. Please review! There's going to be a chapter for each day in the week, so we cleared day one. Six more to go. Whew. Thanks a lot for the previous feedback, bye!

Son Christine


	3. Day Two

A/N: Thank you SO much for all this great feedback! And now I have another chapter all ready for you guys! I hope you like it!!! Enjoy!

DAY TWO

"Okay…what the hell did I just say yesterday, Kenshin?" Sanosuke inquired, looking rather displeased. The presence of his redheaded comrade was something he didn't anticipate. In fact, it kind of annoyed him. "Ooookay, since you're too stupid to remember, I guess I'll have to refresh your memory then!" Kenshin nodded. "I told ya…whatever you do from here on out is _your_ problem! Not mine! _I'm_ not the one who's seducing-challenged!"

"Yeah…just mentally…"

"What was that?!" Kenshin just put a hand up. He didn't want to argue…he was simply stating the facts. "Well anyways…" Sanosuke mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I thought I told you that I don't need your issues to deal with when I'm currently having a hangover. I had a lot of late nights this week and yesterday's was probably the worst of 'em all…so you should kinda…leave…"

"Actually, Sano…I came here for another reason that doesn't have to do with Miss Kaoru at all."

"And that reason being…?"

"You're invited to the Akabeko…well with our usual group, I mean. Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, and Miss Megumi…they're all attending dinner with us and it would be nice if you could join us, Sano. Things really aren't the same without you, that they aren't."

"Don't be a suck up. It makes you look even gayer…" He said sourly as he looked at the maimed saucer from which he smashed yesterday. "Remind me to ask Hiko how he does it."

Kenshin morosely answered, "Sure, whatever you say."

"But yeah…I think that it would be great if I did come. With food bein' there, maybe I could get pumped up and go out later tonight…you know, change my luck at dice." Kenshin rolled his eyes. There was no way that Sanosuke could improve his luck. Not in this lifetime anyway. He was cursed with an unbelievable streak of bad luck… sometimes his losses at dice went on for weeks at a clip. "And on top of all that free food, I should see if you're really _trying_ to win this bet…"

"What are you implying!?"

"Aah, I just feel like you're not puttin' your whole heart and soul into this…" Kenshin was about to object in his defense but Sanosuke held up a hand. "I gotta see your technique. If you at least try but fail, I'll give you a little credit. But if you just sit there, smiling your goofy and incredibly _fake_ smile…then forget it…I'll just see you as nothin' but gay." Kenshin stopped arguing with him and just sat there, shoulders sagging. "Maybe this'll be a good night for you…you can casually…oh I don't know…lean on her shoulder or something during dinner and brush your hands against hers a lot and sappy romantic stuff like that…"

"Sano, I'm getting the impression that you've done these things before." Kenshin added, deciding to put a taunting grin on his face.

"There's no way that I'm a sentimental kind of guy! Ya got that?"

"But I always believed that you liked Miss Megumi! I know that you make it seem like you two do nothing but bicker and argue but I believe there are deeper emotions locked away in your heart, that I do. And since we're on an honest streak, maybe you should get whatever's bothering you out in the open."

"The kitsune is all over _you_, remember? 'Sir Ken! Sir Ken! Ohohohoho!'" Sanosuke squeaked, doing his best Megumi impression, while simultaneously using his forefinger to curl his hair.

"That wasn't a bad imitation, that it wasn't!" He grinned. "You should do comedy."

"Okay. SO not the point! What I'm tryin' to say here is that she's all over you! Even if I did like her and stuff, she'd always go after you first. Once you saved her from Beshimi of the Oniwabanshuu, she looked so hell-bent on making you her boyfriend or something like that. Even though you get all nervous when she touches you, she still doesn't stop." Kenshin shuddered. "What, you don't like her hanging around you like that, Kenshin? Whooo, I kinda thought you wouldn't mind it…I know how desperate a man can be."

"I just try and distance myself from her, that's all. Truthfully, I wish she would stop doing that to me. It's obvious that she's only trying to provoke Miss Kaoru's anger, that she is. And besides, her being so persistent like that…well it's just one of the few qualities that I find distasteful in women…"

"So, you don't like her like that?" Kenshin shook his head immediately.

"She's all yours, Sano!"

"And Kaoru's all yours so yippedee freakin' doo dah!" He pulled the sake jug up to his lips and Kenshin smacked himself in the face with his right hand. It was going to be a loooong night at the Akabeko.

* * *

Kenshin nervously sat next to Kaoru, his hands tracing his porcelain teacup. He could tell that he was nervous, only because when he held the cup in his hands, the liquid would shake slightly. Rolling his eyes, he did his level best to look away from everyone and at other tables. It set his mind in other places and far away from his 'responsibility.' Sanosuke occasionally shot glances at his best friend, hoping that he would make a move already.

**Sanosuke POV:**

Look at him! Shakin' that much, you'd think that he's gonna wet his pants in a couple seconds. I don't even know why he's all freaked. I mean, I remember the time that after he fought Saitou, she ran up and hugged him. That's something that should make him nervous. But now, he's just sittin' next to her. They're not even touching each other and he looks like he's gonna explode! Yep, Sagara… I knew I was right. He's not gonna try and make a move with everyone watching. And with the kitsune around, there's no way that he'll be able to pull off his crappy attempts either. Aah, Megumi…don't you have a patient that needs help or something? Sometimes, you can really ruin stuff.

Wait a sec…I remember the stuff I brought here…just in case. Heh, heh. Damn I really _am_ good! What did I bring, you ask? Two bottles of sake! Oh yeah! I'm gonna make him have a drinking contest with me and once he's totally out of it, that's when he'll start romancing Jou-chan. All right! He might be able to pull this off after all! Score for the boys back home!

* * *

"C'mon, Kenshin. You and me. One on one. Right here right now!" Sanosuke said as he whipped out his secret weapon. Sake was a good thing. He looked at the taller man, expression oozing with skepticallity. "Aww, it's not gonna hurt anyone. Sure, it might kill your sobriety but ya never needed it anyway."

"Aah, Sano…are you sure?" Kenshin replied, unsure if he should accept.

"Man! We've done this before, haven't we? Lighten up!" He tossed Kenshin the sake jug and Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. True, they _had_ gotten piss drunk, on more than one occasion that is. So to Kenshin, it would be yet another occasion for him. "All right! Let's go!"

A few minutes later, Kenshin dropped the sake jug and suddenly felt a little too lightheaded for his taste. He couldn't even speak properly. And he knew that he was drunk because he was starting to sound a little too similar to Sanosuke whenever he was out of it. "I can't drink anymore, can't I that!" Kenshin said as the pink tint on his cheeks became clearly visible. Sanosuke grinned. "Sona, did yooou win?" Kenshin inquired. Apparently, he had mixed up the vowels in Sanosuke's name… and just about everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who's the king, baby? Woohoo!" Yahiko rolled his eyes and realized that Sanosuke's food was left unguarded, thusly helping himself to a second course. "Who! Is! The! King?!" Sanosuke said again as he too dropped his sake jug, his being totally empty, of course. "Jou-chan, you know you wanna congratulate the underdog right?!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and smiled a drunken smile, body swaying left and right. "Miss Jou-chan! A handshake will do, it that will!" Kenshin inched his way toward her and suddenly felt himself being pushed onto her lap. Pushed? No, he just fell in her lap because the sake was now getting the best of him. "Ororororo…" He muttered as he felt his nose push in between her thighs. Kaoru froze. She didn't know what to do as Kenshin's head was…well, wedged in a place that he had no right to be in. "Aaa, Miss Jou-chan…you smell so sweet…"

"Aah! K-Kenshin!" Kaoru stammered.

"Miss Jou-chan…" Kenshin pulled himself up and looked deeply into her blue eyes (well about as deeply as a wasted man can see). "You are veerrry pretty." She blushed fiercely, turning away from him and that was when she felt his face nuzzle in between her legs again.

"K-Kenshin? Are you all right?" Kaoru inquired, lifting his face. "He's…asleep…on my LAP?" She wanted desperately to scream but Megumi was suddenly being of service, taking the poor rurouni out of Kaoru's lap and into her arms. "Miss Megumi! Just what do you think you're doing? Leave him alone! He's obviously not himself right now!"

"Leave us alone, you little child," Megumi replied scornfully. "Who says that you have any say in the matter between Sir Ken and I? The truth is, you don't. And besides, you were the one who seemed to be so disturbed with the fact that he made himself comfortable in your lap. If you were any kind of real woman, you would have let him stay there…and possibly do more with him. Ohohohoho!" Yahiko and Sanosuke plugged up their ears. "Ohh, Sir Ken…" She said as she lifted his face and noticed that he was coming to, eyes flickering open. "Kiss me, Sir Ken."

"Shit! No!" Sanosuke cried. But he did it too little too late. Megumi and Kenshin were kissing fervently, Kaoru covering her face with her hands. The foxy doctor was all too good at making Kaoru feel horrible and this one really was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Well, excuse me…" Kaoru said as she was trying to bite back her tears. "For not being so devious when it comes to stealing Kenshin away!" Megumi broke the kiss only to see that Kaoru was beginning to cry.

Kenshin noticed her rather depressed state and suddenly crawled over to her. "Miss Jou-chan! Don't cry!" He said, trying to put a hand up to her face. She started to fume and as an angry Kaoru would do unconsciously, she punched him in the face. He touched his cheek and looked at her wide-eyed, not being able to take her eyes off her. She was crying. "Miss Jou-chan! What did I do to upset you?" Kaoru said nothing and gathered her things, heading for the exit of the Akabeko.

"I'll go keep her company," Yahiko volunteered maturely, running after her.

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin, grabbed his jug of sake, and knocked him out. Apparently, he had the need to chat with the oh so foxy doctor sitting across from him. "Why'd you go and do that? Kiss him I mean…" Megumi flipped her hair at Sanosuke and shrugged, now looking at the ends of her hair. "This is no time to be checking for split ends, kitsune! You know full well that you hurt Jou-chan! Maybe you shouldn't have taken advantage of Kenshin this time, no matter how drunk he was."

"And you shouldn't have suggested the idea of having a drinking contest then!"

"Don't even try to pin the blame on me! You know full well that Kenshin doesn't want to be with you and yet you insist on comin' between him and Jou-chan! Why the hell would you do something like that?" Megumi stayed silent. "You're supposed to be their friend. Ya know, you've got a real funny way of showing it sometimes…" There was a pause for a few moments before Sanosuke pulled out a fishbone and scoffed at Megumi. "Just…let it go. Give it up. Kenshin'll never want you like that. So stop hurting Jou-chan's feelings, all right?"

"She's got to learn how to stand up for her relationship with Sir Ken."

"You know what? Maybe it's you who's gotta learn. I'm gonna go… see ya 'round." Sanosuke said as he stood up and took Kenshin by the ankles, draping him over his broad shoulder. And as he walked outside of the Akabeko, he sighed to himself. "Damn…I feel sorry for Kenshin now. He might not be able to pull it off now 'cause Jou-chan is gonna be pretty mad about that whole kiss thing… Oh well, five days left…"

A/N: Heh, you REALLY thought that I would make things easy for Kenshin? Hardly! Review please! Thank you so much!!!!!

Son Christine


	4. Day Three

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait. I wanted to post it sooner. Really I did! What with all this awesome feedback and everything! Thanks a lot for it! I really appreciate it. Well, hope you enjoy more of the chaotic...ness with the Kenshingumi! Yeah, it gets a little random at times but hey, that's what humor is! (I think). Ah yes, in response to a reviewer, I meant for Kenshin to say Miss Jou-chan. He's drunk so he has no clue what words are coming out of his mouth. Baka rurouni. Tee hee!

DAY THREE 

Kenshin hesitated but knew it was the right thing to do. His hand inched closer and closer but he didn't touch it. There was no way that he could go through with it. Oh well. He had to apologize to her so it was now or never. Kenshin's hand grazed the mahogany wood and instantaneously knocked on her shoji three times. There was no answer. "…Aaah, Miss Kaoru? Are you there?" He asked as he pressed his ear to the door. The deafening silence suddenly plagued poor Kenshin and he really believed that he deserved it.

Once Sanosuke had filled him in on everything that happened at the Akabeko, Kenshin felt his eyes bug out. Of course he hadn't meant to kiss Megumi…what with her being a slimy kitsune and all. In fact, he would much rather have wanted to kiss Kaoru. And being drunk was a nice plus, seeing how he 'wouldn't' be held accountable for his scatterbrained actions. But things got out of hand and the present situation only made Kenshin further and further away from achieving his main goal. Trying to seduce her in now four days time.

"Please, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin pleaded, hoping that she would slide open the door and forgive him for what he did. "May I speak to you?" Suddenly, she slid open the door and his amethyst eyes locked with vehement and irate azure eyes. Oh yes. He had it coming all right.

"Why don't you go ahead and call me Miss Jou-chan instead? Oh wait! Better yet: why don't you go and sleep with Megumi? You two looked awfully comfortable at the Akabeko last night!" Her fiery tone of voice had caused Kenshin to jump in surprise. "You know, you really have guts to come right to my room and show your face! You're better off seducing the entire population of Tokyo because I'm not going to waste my time with you." She tried to shut the door but with ungodly speed, the legendary swordsman put his hand out and gripped the shoji firmly. "Let go," Kaoru cried.

"Miss Kaoru. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me when I say that. And from what Sanosuke told me, Miss Megumi was the one who took me away from you," he added gently, Kaoru only turning her nose up at the rurouni and folding her arms. "I never meant for any of that to happen, Miss Kaoru. Someone like me would never play with your heart and hurt you intentionally."

"Well even if it weren't to be intentional, it still hurt, Kenshin…" Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"Please, Miss Kaoru… I don't want you to hurt anymore. I am so sorry for this… you know what…" He said as he took a hold of her left hand. "I will even leave this dojo if that is your wish." Kaoru's eyes widened. "If I hurt you that much, then this will have to be the price I pay."

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Kaoru snapped. "Of course I wouldn't want you to move away." The rurouni sighed an unnoticeable sigh of relief. "That would be totally wrong of me to do. No matter what, you've been a part of this family for a really long time, Kenshin and I couldn't even drag you out…" Silence suddenly befell the pair and Kaoru took a few steps back into her room while Kenshin still stood there, holding her shoji so that it wouldn't close. "What do you want…?" came her inquiring whisper. "Do you want me to forgive you? Is that it?"

"I would appreciate it, that I would." He flashed a well-mannered smile and Kaoru couldn't help but feel the heat creep to her cheeks.

"Oh Kenshin, I can't stay mad at you…" Kaoru said as she smiled at him. And suddenly, her expression morphed into a sad one. "It's just that…well, Megumi kissed you right in front of everyone. I didn't know what to think. And…well, maybe things happen for a reason, Kenshin." The rurouni looked down into her cheerless blue eyes. "…I'm sorry for yelling at you before. Kenshin…this whole mess probably wasn't your fault."

"And if it makes you feel any better, I don't remember doing it…" He replied politely.

Kaoru looked into his eyes and the smile was right back on her face. She unconsciously threw her arms around him, giving him a hug of a hug. "Mmm, Kenshin I'm sorry I accused you of doing it intentionally…" Kenshin froze in her embrace and couldn't believe how easily her mind was changed. He was aware that it always took little for her to throw her arms around him but the fact that she forgave him so easily was something that even he didn't see coming.

Kenshin felt a tear roll down his cheek. Just thinking of the innocence that she possessed made Kenshin a little worried. He didn't want the aforementioned innocence to lead her down a bad road and he most certainly didn't want to see her get hurt because of such vulnerability. "It's all right, Miss Kaoru," he whispered into her ear as she buried her face in his chest.

**Sanosuke POV:**

FOOD, FOOD, FOOD! Where is the fucking grub!? Damn dice…damn row house, damn so-called friends! I find myself walkin' down near the Akabeko again. I'm like a dog runnin' up to ohagi or something like that. Wait, bad memory of that damn Notaro…. Anyways, the bottom line is, it's so bad that I don't even have food to eat anymore. I can't keep askin' Jou-chan for stuff but I end up leaving their place with a lump on my head every freakin' time!

I hope that Kenshin made Jou-chan calm down. If she's still pissed at him for what happened last night, then he's gonna have a hell of a time with proving me wrong, that's for damn sure. Psh, that's the least of my problems right now. If I don't get any food in me, I'm gonna fall over in seconds flat. I seriously gotta remind myself that thinkin' on an empty stomach is something I can't do anymore. Whatever Kenshin does now is his problem and not mine. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't care at all, ya know. He's my friend and I really hope he isn't gay… Now I'm freakin' out just thinkin' about it! Damn it!

* * *

"I think that being here at a carnival will help ease everyone's souls, that it will," Kenshin remarked cheerfully as he entered the publicity site with Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision made by Kenshin. And by being at a carnival, he had sincerely hoped that he could for once, take his mind off of his 'mission' to seduce Kaoru. Yahiko was immediately searching for the nearest food stand while Sanosuke kept a close watch as well. "Maybe…we should go and play a game, that we should. And after that…we should eat." Yahiko's eyes lit up once he heard the word 'eat' come out of Kenshin's mouth. And with that said, they all shimmied into the heart of the carnival where activities and entertainment took place. 

"Hey Kenshin, how'd it go…with Jou-chan, I mean…" Sanosuke whispered into Kenshin's ear while Kaoru and Yahiko were distracted with desserts from around the world. Kenshin eyed his best friend but didn't really say anything. "C'mon, it can't be that bad…"

"Actually, Sano… she's not mad at me anymore…I think…" Kenshin muttered under his breath. Sanosuke's eyes widened in surprise. "I know…I had the same reaction as you. I never believed that Miss Kaoru would be this forgiving toward me…especially since that little episode last night at the Akabeko wasn't too great." The ex-gangster nodded, pulling out his trademark fishbone and jabbing it in between his teeth. "But I guess this isn't going to be too bad for me…" Kenshin remarked with a shrug. He still wasn't too keen on the idea of seducing Kaoru but for the sake of his manhood, he had to do it.

"Atta boy. You just focus on doing what you gotta do. Remember that there's a time limit," he hummed.

"I am aware, that I am…orooo…."

* * *

"Step right up folks to the one and only game of chance! Win big prizes here! Hurry, hurry!" A man called out to Kenshin and the others as they were passing by. Sanosuke looked mildly intrigued since he had heard the word, 'chance.' And not realizing that his luck was incredibly lousy, he walked right up to the event and looked the man in the eyes. "Ho! We've got a thug ready to try his luck!" He continued to shout and Sanosuke looked intently at the game that he had to play. "Oookay then! You got a name there, lucky contestant?" 

"Sagara Sanosuke," he said proudly.

"Sanosuke, I'm gonna explain the rules now. There are about thirty cups here, ooh about thirty cups give or take a few shattered ones on the ground right near your feet, sonny." Sanosuke immediately looked down and noticed two or three busted cups. Shaking his head dumbfoundedly, he tried to continue listening to the explanation and did his level best not to focus on the broken china beneath his feet. "There are a bunch of numbers written on the bottoms of these here cups and durin' this game, you can only pick out two. The sum of your two numbers that you pick will determine the prize you get, oh yes the prize." Sanosuke was having a hard time remembering what exactly a sum was…

"Sum…when you add two of those number things together right?"

"Correct! And here I thought you were stupid!" The owner of the game announced, adding his two cents to Sanosuke's scatterbrained statement. "So are you gonna play, young sir? It's only five yen!" Sanosuke clapped his hands together. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he had to have had at least five yen somewhere in his pockets. And so, reaching triumphantly into each and every one of his pockets, he found… lint, a hair, three buttons, and two yen. "Ooooh, SO sorry, kiddo! Next!"

Kenshin really felt sorry for Sanosuke but hey, he wasn't any richer than his ex-gangster friend. "Maybe we should find something else to do, that we should."

"Here, Sanosuke…" Kaoru said, accompanied a heavy sigh. "You owe me big!" She said as she slapped five yen into the taller man's hand.

"Yes! Thanks Jou-chan!" Sanosuke squealed as he handed the money to the man and rolled up one sleeve, ready to test his luck yet again. "All right! Should I start now or something?"

"Yeah, yeah start away!" The man said as he looked to the left for a brief moment. Sanosuke noticed that he wasn't paying any attention and used that to his advantage by flipping over every single cup and using the two largest numbers for the biggest possible combination. "You done yet sir?" He looked back and noticed that the ex-gangster was whistling nonchalantly, indicating that he was indeed finished with his selection. "All right! Let's see what you got!" Flipping them over, the owner's eyes widened in surprise. "Two tens, ladies and gentleman! This has never been done before and here we have a winner! The biggest prize goes to this young man in white!" Sanosuke grinned and began to wave egotistically at the people who passed him by. "So you can choose between any of these three biggest gifts. And since you look about old enough, I'll throw this gift into there too."

Sanosuke scrutinized every option but searched no more once his eyes laid upon a sake set, complete with saucers. "ALL RIGHT!" He shrieked as he pointed to the item in which he most desperately wanted. The man running the store handed it to the ever gleeful Sanosuke. "You guys, I think I might leave this carnival early…I think that I need to try this thing out with Katsu later on!" Kaoru rolled her flashing azure eyes at the now-idiotic-hoodlum.

"Kenshin, you could try if you want," Kaoru remarked, holding out five more yen. The rurouni smiled cheerfully and politely took the money and handed it to the game owner.

"All right ladies and gentlemen! We now have a redheaded man with a cross-shaped scar ready to try his luck! Ready to try his luck at the one and only game of chance!" Kenshin winced mentally. All of the repetition that the owner seemed to use in his speech was really beginning to get on his nerves. "Hurry, hurry! We've got great karma around! Great karma!" The owner bent down and asked Kenshin, "so what is your name, son?"

"I am Himura Kenshin, that I am."

"Whoaaaa, what's with the weird speech, son? You trying to hurt my head? Ladies and gentlemen, what a character this redhead is!" Kenshin rolled his eyes.

**Kenshin POV:**

Orooo… that man has no right to criticize me when he's the one who feels the need to repeat every single thing! My head is starting to hurt but I just ignore the pain as I look at every single cup. How Sanosuke was able to cheat in that short amount of time was beyond me but I had decided to ignore it. There was a swarm of people around me already as it was. Kaoru too, watched me and I couldn't help but smile at her. And then I made up my mind. Whatever I won, I would give to her.

I study the cups as best I can and pull two at random. The crowd boos. A three and a one. Four. Orooo…. Well so much for making Miss Kaoru happy. The prize that I DO get however is a small porcelain panda. Kaoru eyes light up and I smile contently. Good. At least she won't be entirely disappointed with me. And so I hand it to her and watch her facial expressions. I'm so glad that I can make her happy… though I hope that this happiness can really last… Orooo…

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review for this starving artist! Thank you so much! Ciao!


	5. Day Four

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! Again, I thank all of you who enjoy this story and I'm grateful for all of the wonderful feedback. Hope you like the continuation, because here's day four!

DAY FOUR

"So lemme get this straight," the ten-year-old mused as he stroked his imaginary goatee. There was a random pause. Kenshin rolled his eyes. "You want me…to…trash Kaoru's room? Using my bokken!?! Have you gotten drunk AGAIN!?" Yahiko looked at Kenshin rather forlornly. "Man, spending too much time with Sanosuke isn't a good thing after all."

"Well, Yahiko…err…"

"And anyways, why the heck would you want me to do something like that? You know full well Kaoru would have my head if she found out that I was the one who did the messing up!" Kenshin gestured to Yahiko that he should keep his voice down. "Whoops. And why are you randomly coming up to me and asking such a favor?"

"Yahiko, I…uhh…" Kenshin stammered. He had to have Yahiko do exactly that if he wanted to win the bet. An earlier conversation with the ex-gangster brought this idea circulating into the rurouni's mind, actually…a very INTERESTING conversation, indeed.

_Sanosuke set up his sake set (complete with 10 saucers) and sat himself across from Kenshin. Crossing his legs and propping his back against a wall, he eyed Kenshin ruefully. "Man, you've gotten just about nowhere…haven't you?" Kenshin felt his shoulders drop. "Okay, you're makin' it sound like that was just the biggest understatement of the century!" The redhead said nothing. _

_"That's because there hasn't been any progress, that there hasn't. Miss Kaoru and I have not grown any closer since then and I'm really starting to lose hope…" _

_"I'm your best friend and there's no way I'm gonna give up on a hopeless guy like you!" _

_"Gee, because that means SO MUCH coming from you…" Kenshin added wryly. Sanosuke smiled sheepishly and put the saucer to his lips. "And another thing, Sano…maybe it would be best if you didn't get drunk just yet. I came here to talk with my SOBER companion and partner in crime. You can at least do me this favor…until I leave, please." The nineteen-year-old shrugged lethargically and haphazardly tossed the saucer. It smashed. There was another random pause. "Umm…why did you just…" _

_"Oookay, then! About that problem of yours!" Sanosuke interjected passionately, cracking his knuckles and leaning forward, arms soon waving in the air. "Gotta help you out." _

_"Er…okayyy…then…" Kenshin muttered under his breath. "Well I was just coming over here to tell you about my 'progress' with Miss Kaoru. That said progress being close to a complete failure. I don't know if I could actually pull this off or not… I DO have morals, too you know…" _

_"Well, what about Battousai?" _

_Kenshin's heart stopped for a second. "No, not him…" He muttered. Sanosuke grinned and was suddenly mildly interested in Kenshin's little argument with himself that he completely disregarded the fact that there was sake in the room. He sake senses were no longer tingling… wow, we're really making history here today, ne? _

_"What's wrong with Battousai, Kenshin?" _

_"He's a little…TOO persistent for his own good, Sano. So I guess the answer to your question would be a no. He doesn't have morals that he follows. In fact, I think he's pretty much…arrogant, selfish, stubborn, determined, and a lot of other things that give me nightmares." Sanosuke clapped his hands together and Kenshin arched an eyebrow. "You're…not suggesting what I think you're going to suggest…are you?" _

_"Well, I AM going to get drunk soon so probably," the teen slurred as he looked at the smashed saucer. "Wonder why I did that…oh well. Anyways, since Battousai is a lot more manly and obviously has more guts than you do…" He paused. "Actually, Ayame probably has more guts than you…" Kenshin rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "SO not the point. I was gonna say that you should kinda let your Battousai side take over! Maybe then you could go through with all that stuff without your gay 'morals' getting in the way." _

_"It would be best if I DIDN'T listen to what you say… for one thing, the Battousai within me would stop at NOTHING to make Miss Kaoru his…" _

_"So does that mean that he wants her…baaad?" Sanosuke taunted, his lips curling into a devilish smirk. _

_Kenshin blushed fiercely. True enough, that WAS the case. "Uhh, can we just…figure out something else that has nothing to do with him?" Sanosuke tapped his index finger against his chin for a few moments. It seemed as if he was speculating about a certain something but Kenshin had decided not to say anything that would make him lose his rare train of thought. _

_Sanosuke suddenly leapt up, clapped his hands, and hollered compliments to himself, all the while Kenshin staring at his 'friend' in a dumbfounded manner. "Okay, so the way to win this bet…is to get Jou-chan into your bed so that you could…ya know…" Kenshin covered his ears. "Work your Himura magic…sure that works." The rurouni pouted. "Okay so you gotta do that…how? Well, if you're too wussy to tell her that you love her, maybe you should make it so that you have to share a room somehow…" Kenshin raised an eyebrow. Much to his surprise, Sanosuke was actually thinking…thoughtfully… "Okay well since you gotta do that, maybe you should kinda…mess up her room and stuff so that she'll have to sleep with you!" _

_"Uhmm…I won't feel right if I did it…" _

_"Well then get Yahiko to do it! The kid's probably dying to get back at Jou-chan for putting him under tough training lately. Ya know, I can almost guarantee that he'll want to do it! Just go ahead and ask him! I'm sure that he'll totally say yes. But wait! Remember not to spill the beans about WHY you want him to do it! Make up some crappy excuse if you have to!" _

Kenshin massaged his temples. That was Sanosuke's 'brilliant' plan all right. "Well, Yahiko…I actually didn't suggest the idea. You see Sanosuke had told me to tell you to do it because…err…well, he believed it to have…some sort of comical value." The redhead smiled nervously and the ten-year-old lethargically placed a hand on his hip and rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "He also stated that he would beat you up if you didn't do it," he added his two cents to make it a little more believable in the child's eyes. What an excuse. Good going, Kenshin.

"Huh, yeah I guess that's Sano, all right." Yahiko paused in thought for a moment, looking somewhat pensive. "Yeah, okay…I've been wanting to get back at Kaoru anyways because she's being such a bitchy teacher lately and yeah…"

Kenshin nervously put a hand behind his head. "She is under a lot of stress, that she is. I'm sure that she doesn't mean to push you so hard, Yahiko…" Yahiko nodded. "So…I'll let you get to fulfilling Sanosuke's request and I'll be…doing laundry. Okay, bye," Kenshin glanced at the youth one last time before zipping out of the room and shaking his head. He knew full well that Yahiko would go through with it and to be in the same room with a troublemaker meant getting no dinner. Kenshin really didn't want to upset Kaoru anymore than he already had. And anyway, he didn't have a death wish either…

**Kaoru POV:**

Oh my goodness! After a long hard day, a nice nap is just what I need! Aaah, just thinking about it makes me so much happier than I was back there training my students. Don't get me wrong here, I love them so much! It's just that well…you know… a girl isn't supposed to be hanging around younger boys so often. I feel as if I babysit for a living! Yeech! What a horrible thought! Yahiko alone is enough to give me a splitting headache!

I don't want to have to dish out sword lessons for the rest of my life, ya know! I mean, I should be swept off my feet by my knight in shining armor! I should have the chance to get married! I shoul-- uh, what's on my cheek? I look around quickly to see if anyone is watching me and wipe off the drool from my face. Yes, I was drooling… but hey, c'mon. I couldn't help it! Just the thought of romance really makes my head spin! And hey, look at it from my point of view for a second here. I've been utterly and thoroughly deprived from it. I mean it's not like Kenshin cares. I wish he would. I know that I've made it obvious that I…you know… am in love with him and everything. But I really wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know how I felt…

I love Kenshin. He's really the kindest and sweetest man that I've ever met. Really he is. It's just that…sometimes…his level of politeness… is just TOO unbearable! I just wish for ONE day, that he would be familiar with me! I'm sick of the 'Miss Kaoru' and 'that I am.' I know that there's a side to Kenshin that I've never seen before. I want him to show it to me. But I know that he won't. He's just Kenshin. And Kenshin is well…someone who respects people and takes things slowly…that's all. I understand I guess…

---

Kaoru wearily pushed open the gates to the Doujo and felt her shoulders drop. After a long, hard day all she really wanted was some peace and quiet in her own room to herself. Little did she know, she would have to first face her newly destroyed room. And it was all thanks to Myoujin Yahiko. "Kenshin? Kenshin are you here?" Kaoru called out as she placed her bokken down next to the clothesline and walked briskly toward the training hall.

Suddenly, Kaoru heard a yelp of 'ORO!' and a loud crash. Nothing good…to say the least. "Kenshin what happened?" Kaoru called out as she ran in the direction of the girlish squeak. Her eyes widened. There sat Kenshin, completely soaked. Why you ask? Well, our poor rurouni had SOMEHOW managed to overturn the entire washbasin. Either there was some really freaky force out to get him or it was just payback for whatever reason. "Oh my gosh! Are you all right?"

"Oh, Miss Kaoru…I didn't know you were here!" Kenshin smiled sheepishly, using his now unreadable façade. "I…um…didn't mean to do it. I was in a rush because I lost track of time and…I err, well wanted to prepare lunch soon and I was trying my very best to do all of this before you arrived. Please accept my humblest apologies." Kenshin bowed slightly but stopped abruptly once he caught sight of Kaoru placing a hand onto his chest.

"You can stop now," she said accompanied with a heavy sigh. "You know you really don't get it sometimes. I guess that's how men are. None of you change one little bit. You never listen to anyone else. Sometimes I don't understand how you live like that," she said as she lethargically closed her eyes.

"Oh…umm…" Kenshin muttered in a low tone as he let his eyes trail down to her hand. It was so small…so frail, hardly a flaw. Just thinking about the heat that her hand provided caused Kenshin to blush fiercely. "Umm…Miss Kaoru…could you…could you…let go of…" Kaoru looked down as well, her cheeks growing hotter and hotter after every passing second.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kaoru looked away, very embarrassed to be in such a compromising position with Kenshin. "But anyway, you should change out of those clothes. If you don't listen, don't come crying to me later on when you're sick and all." She waved her hands aimlessly, trying to get her mind off of Kenshin in a soaking wet gi.

**Kaoru POV:**

Of course after a long hard day, seeing Kenshin like that is just what the doctor ordered. Oh my goodness! Since WHEN did I start taking after Okina? I am NOT a hentai! But still, Kenshin does look very good when he's wet. I mean, really. That time a few days ago when I saw him completely…and when I say that I mean COMPLETELY naked. I mean it was the same thing with me but I at least had a towel nearby. He hadn't a thing to cover him. Well that's always good for me.

"I'm fine, Miss Kaoru, that I am," he reassures as he smiles politely and adjusts his gi. I can't stand it.

"Kenshin, give me that. I told you, I'm not playing the role of the mother in this house so there is no way that I'm going to let you get sick." Unconsciously, I yank it off and the next thing I know, I'm staring at the gi in my hands. Well, now at least we know that his health isn't endangered. Oh yeah right, like THAT thought alone is going to keep me from looking at him. My eyes blink several times. I try to picture him not being there but that doesn't bode well when his…chest…is EXPOSED.

**Kenshin POV:**

I didn't mean for her to take my gi away. But it does seem that she has some mild interest in whatever physique I possess. I must admit though, I'm very happy that she seems to like it. This will definitely prove useful for when I have to make love to her. I just hope that she'll be willing and that she won't be afraid. Miss Kaoru really does mean a lot to me. Probably the most.

I feel my lips curl into a satisfied smile. She's so…pure…and sweet and… I don't know how else to describe her. It's so amazing. Well actually…SHE is so amazing. I'm just so grateful to have her in my life, that I am. And just having her stand here, right in front of me, I feel as if this moment in time is pure bliss. Nothing can ruin my day now.

"HE DID IT!" Yahiko.

"NO ASSHOLE, YOU DID!" And…Sano.

I stand corrected, that I do…if possible, they ruined my year. Why is it that every time I want to be with Kaoru, all alone…something has to go wrong? You see so far this week has been a complete disaster. I haven't accomplished ONE measly little thing. Talk about an intense challenge.

There was an awkward pause and Yahiko and Sanosuke paused in mid-quarrel. My sweet Kaoru looked away from me and at the two barbarians who seemed to be out of breath and red in the face. "What's going on now guys?"

"HE TRASHED YOUR ROOM!!!" Both of the mature 'boys' pointed fingers at one another and ran away…well…screaming. Kaoru looked less than pleased. And of course, me being the polite, and blatantly dutiful rurouni, smiled at her in hopes of easing her pain. But once I saw her shoulders sag down, did I start to frown. I wish I hadn't told Yahiko to destroy Kaoru's room. We didn't have to sleep in the same room…the week wasn't over anyway…

"I think I am going to go and see if I can spend the night at Megumi's clinic," Kaoru said as she looked down at her feet.

"Would you like me to walk you? It is the least that I can do, that it is."

"No, Kenshin…it's all right. I think that I should just go before I lose my temper," she replies, following up by gritting her teeth and balling up her left fist.

I laugh nervously. Oh right. One Kaoru plus two overly-annoying freeloaders equals one crazy situation that I would never, in seven hells, would want to be a part of. Hmm, now I'm surprised that she hasn't snapped yet and pulled a bokken from out of nowhere. Well I'm glad that that isn't the case right now. The last thing that I would want to do would be to annoy Miss Kaoru further. And so she walks away and the only thing that I can do is watch her gather her things and walk out of the Doujo. So much for Sanosuke's brilliant plan. Instead of having her come to me, she's been driven away. I really need to find a way to make my head stop hurting. Oh yes…and another thing.

This is the LAST time that I'm EVER listening to Sano…

A/N: So now Kaoru's stuck at Megumi's for the night. What will occur the morning after? Will she have to face reality and stay with Kenshin as planned? You'll just have to tune in to find out, won't you? Thanks a lot! Please review! Ciao!

Son Christine


	6. Day Five

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! But here it is! Chapter 6 for your enjoyment! R&R!

DAY FIVE

"Eyes narrowed. Pissy look. Cooler color than gay purple. Yeah, I'd say that Battousai is a lot tougher looking than the regular you," Sanosuke analyzed, tapping an index finger against his chin. "Okay you can stop now…" Kenshin sighed heavily and let his body relax, eyes gradually turning back into their normal violet color. Yes, Kenshin was making his daily visit to the row house…although he knew it to be a complete waste of time. So why should he subject himself to such agonizing torture? Easy. He was a desperate rurouni.

"Okay, so now the fox probably won't let Jou-chan stay over for another night because those two are never on great terms right?" Kenshin nodded reluctantly, afraid where Sanosuke would be going with his little tangent.

"Yes, that is the case," Kenshin said coolly.

"Okay then, so now she'll HAVE TO stay home and THAT is when you can make your move! I mean, it's foolproof this time. She can't ask anyone else to sleepover. So Kenshin, you gotta be a man and do it!"

"I don't think that I can second that. What about Miss Tae? Or Miss Tsubame? I am almost positive that they would allow Miss Kaoru to stay with them and not even give it a second thought."

"You're too caught up in all of the complicated technicalities," yelled Sanosuke passionately, haphazardly waving his arms around. "Anyways, you gotta do this! You've got two more days left! I don't wanna see you wimpin' out now, ya hear me?"

Kenshin slowly nodded his head. "Yes, MOTHER…"

"What was that?!" Sanosuke screeched. Kenshin only shrugged listlessly and propped himself up against a wall. "Well anyways…there's no time to be arguing! I think that we should take the time now to train you!" Kenshin's eyebrows shot up. If it were possible, they would most probably jettison off his face due to the amount of uneasiness/surprise/oh-my-god-here-we-go-again that he was feeling.

"Train…how?"

"Just shut up and do what I do!!"

* * *

"So Kaoru-chan, did you sleep well?" Megumi inquired, tying her hair back carelessly and pinching her cheeks in hopes of giving them dramatic color. Kaoru glared at her, eyes at half-mast. She could barely get a nod out. "Well then I take that as a no! Ohohohohoho!"

"Yeah, good morning to you too…" She said cheerlessly.

"Why I thought that the guest room would be a perfect place for you to stay in! I mean, what's not to like?"

"Just about everything…" She moaned as she rubbed her sore shoulders. "For one thing, I wouldn't even consider that tattered…THING…a futon at all. It's so uncomfortable and on top of that, the room was nearest to the neighbors' house and I heard their dog barking all night long! I swear, if I had my bokken with me…"

"There's no use in making empty threats, Kaoru-chan. And even if you would do it, you always take the manly approach when dealing with just about everything. It's no wonder that you've probably never had a lover yet."

Kaoru felt her cheeks grow hot. "…So what?!"

"So what? Well don't you think that it would be nice to have a man by your side who loves you, takes care of you, protects you… Really, I find it absolutely wonderful," Megumi hummed, occasionally glancing at the obviously uneasy teenager sitting next to her. Wait a second…Kaoru was uneasy? Megumi snickered. Now was the time for her foxy nature to emerge. "And what of Sir Ken? I mean I'm sure that he is interested in women as much as the next man. If that is the case, I am sure that he will need someone by his side soon. Men DO have their needs too…"

"Miss Megumi!" Kaoru said, her face as red as ever.

"Gee, I wonder how he would be in bed," Megumi added, completely disregarding the fact that Kaoru had told her to stop. "Don't you? Of course. What a silly question. You live with him and you still haven't done anything with him for all this time. Why would you, of all people, think about something so heated like that, hmm?"

"Hey! Just to let you know, I'm not as childish as you think!"

"Oh?" Megumi inquired, suddenly mildly interested in what Kaoru had to say.

"For your information, I have my share of dreams!"

"Oh really now? And what dreams are you having? You and Sir Ken strolling down a country lane, holding hands and having him whisper sweet-nothings into your ear?" Megumi chucked a few times, apparently having an iota too much fun teasing poor Kaoru. "Oh wait, let me guess…afterwards, you two sit down and have a tea party right?" Kaoru blushed fiercely and turned away. She truly could not stand being the younger girl compared to Megumi.

"No, that's not how my dreams are at all!"

"And I am sure that's the case…" the twenty-two year old remarked wryly, sarcasm dripping dangerously off of each word.

"They're of me and Kenshin doing…IT!" She added, holding up her index finger, straightening out her back. Megumilost her smirk and soon glared at Kaoru wide-eyed. "So there! It's not childish at all! In fact I think I'd have to say that my dreams are probably much more romantic and seductive than yours will ever be," she added proudly.

"Well then…" Megumi said, looking down at her neatly folded hands that rested upon her lap. Her casual demeanor was nothing good. Nothing good at all. "Would you care to tell me what you think IT is? I mean…just so we're on the same page and everything."

"You know very well what IT is! Why would I have to spell it out to someone who's older than me? Unless of course you really don't know and you'reasking someone younger for help." Megumi's eyebrow twitched. "Hah! I bet that is the reason!"

"Not at all. I just wanted to see if you really knew what sex was. Maybe you have fantasies…but do you have any idea of what it really is in the eyes of a doctor? My, my you have much to learn." Kaoru cocked her head to the side, curious about how the two different perspectives could indeed be different. "It looks like I should tell you now before you take the word 'sex' a little too lightly." Kaoru gulped. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long discussion…

* * *

Kenshin's eyes popped out oftheir sockets. Well not really. But ALMOST. Hey come on, give the rurouni some credit here. I mean ANYONE would freak out if their ex-gangster friend began to cross dress just to prove a point. "Uhh, Sano…" Kenshin choked, trying to cover his eyes with his hands. It did no good. He was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You're missing the point of the exercise, dammit!" Sanosuke roared, adjusting his obi (which was already depleting his lungs of oxygen anyway).

"You know I would ask where you got that outfit but I don't think I want to know…"

"ANYWAYS! Just pretend that I'm Kaoru right now okay?"

Kenshin made a disgusted face. "There is absolutely no way…even in hell, that you could pass for such a beaut--" The redhead instinctively covered his mouth before Sanosuke could register what he had just said. "I meant to say that there was no way that you could ever look like her. So I see this exercise to be a complete waste of time…and sobriety…in your case anyway."

"Yeah, you're right about that one. Oh well, can't blame a guy for tryin' right?" Kenshin exhaled a sharp sigh of relief and wiped his brow. "Oh yeah and another thing…when I get out of this, could you give this thing back to the fox sometime? She left it here and…"

"Wait a minute!" Kenshin's eyes lit up and he pointed at the now blushing Sanosuke. "She left her kimono here? In the row house of all places? Sano, what have you been up to? And more importantly, what haven't you been telling me about your relationship with Miss Megumi?"

"Don't you have to leave now…?" Sanosuke inquired in monotone, obviously not wanting to discuss the matter further. "You've got some serious seducing to do."

"Yes, I know that, that I do. And you've got some soul searching to do," Kenshin said accompanied by a devilish smirk. "I'll be sure to stop by again soon."

* * *

Kaoru's eyes popped out of their sockets (but not as much as Kenshin's). Megumi was all done describing the joys of lovemaking and the thoughts were swimming through her mind. She was slowly walking home, heading for the Doujo, and still Megumi's words echoed through her mind. Intense. Sweat. Heaving. And those words were just the tip of the iceberg. "It really makes me nervous just thinking about it. What am I going to do about sleeping arrangements tonight too?" Kaoru sighed to herself as she ruefully pushed open the Doujo gates and went about making her presence unknown.

"I just want to go to sleep…and that's that." She muttered to herself, passing the training hall and peeking into the kitchen. Lo and behold, Kenshin stood, huddled over the early dinner that he was preparing. "Kenshin?" Kaoru called softly, not wanting to startle him.

"I just heard you come in, Miss Kaoru. How was your stay at Miss Megumi's clinic?"

"The futon that I slept on was so horrible…if you could even call it that. I'm sore all over now. I wouldn't be surprised if I was like this for a week." Kenshin flashed a pitying smile. "But I'm sure you're sick of hearing complaints around here." The dutiful rurouni shook his head and went back to chopping vegetables. There was a pause for a few moments and the occasional _TAP, TAP, TAP_ of the knife could be faintly heard. "Hey are you making beef stew again for the second time in the week?"

"That IS okay, is it not, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, placing down the knife and turning his body toward her. "If you do not wish for me to make the same meal twice in the same week, just let me know anytime and I will be glad to make a replacement dinner for you." Kaoru smiled at him and once she did, her eyes shone brilliantly. Shaking her head, Kenshin smiled again at her and picked up the knife. "Again, I am very sorry though…"

"About what?"

"About how your room was so disorganized when you came home after such a long day yesterday. I'm sure the only thing on your mind was wanting to relax a bit."

"Yeah that's true.

"Well once dinner is over, we can discuss what we'll do about everything."

* * *

"Are…you sure that I can stay in here? I mean, don't you want your privacy?" Kaoru fidgeted as she watched Kenshin slide open his shoji in a slow manner. "I could always…ummm…sleep outside?" Kenshin suddenly glanced at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Why would you even suggest a thing? There's no way that I'd let you sleep outside, even if the weather conditions were suitable." Kaoru blushed faintly. The way in which he was being so overprotective really made her feel warm inside. "Now don't worry. I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I promise, that I do." Kaoru nodded and walked inside his room. She noticed a dimly lit candle in the corner of the room and one neatly laid out futon with his pillow resting in the middle of the quilt…as he had always left things.

Carrying and laying her own futon down beside his, she took a deep breath and let herself sink down. Kenshin noticed her level of discomfort. "Did you want to get dressed now?" Kaoru nodded slowly and that was Kenshin's cue to turn around. "I won't look at you, I promise, Miss Kaoru." She nodded and trusted his judgment. He was Kenshin. Mr. Honorable. If she couldn't trust Kenshin, whom could she trust? Honestly…

**Kenshin POV:**

Just pretend she's not there, Himura and everything will run smoothly. Oh great…now I'm talking to myself again. What a way to be desperate. But really, I don't think that I can help it. I've made no secret to myself that I want her. …Bad. Oh…no. That's the understatement of the century… I can try for very bad. So bad that Battousai can unleash himself at any given moment and take advantage of this situation. I am really hoping that it doesn't come to that. Although hoping doesn't usually get me through things all the time, that it doesn't…

I can hear her taking her clothes off. Great…this is pure torture. Buddha must really not be pleased with me if he is subjecting me to this. I clench my eyes shut. I hear something plop to the ground. She must be…completely…na--

"Okay, Kenshin, I'm all done…" Miss Kaoru said, adjusting her yukata collar. I spin around, eyes landing on her rumpled kimono, carelessly left on the floor. "Oh don't worry, I'll get that," she added, picking up her garment and draping it over her arm. A few seconds later, she let herself sink down onto her futon, shoulders dropping dramatically. I watched her all the while and couldn't help but grin at her. "W-what's the matter Kenshin?" Miss Kaoru asked nervously, clutching her bed sheets.

Of course nothing's wrong. Especially when she's near me. I don't tell her that, I just simply smile my rurouni smile at her. "Let's just go to sleep Miss Kaoru and everything will be all right in the morning. I hope that you do have a good night…" She looks at me nervously but doesn't tell me what's bothering her. With a reluctant nod from my sweet, I blow out the candle and the next thing that I know, my eyelids give way…

A/N: Hope you liked, please review! Ciao! And a belated happy new year to all


	7. Day Six

A/N: I am SOOO sorry that it took me this long to update. Y'see, I had to focus my attention on school for a while because midterm exams were coming up and I was forced to study. X.X But the good news is they're finally over and done with and now I can continue on with my writing! I hope you like this next chapter! R&R! Enjoy!

DAY SIX

**Kaoru POV:**

It's about three in the morning from what I can tell… everything's been running quite smoothly and I haven't heard a peep from Kenshin the entire night… well, something's been making noise but I know that it isn't Kenshin. It's sort of a low humming sound… I don't know. Maybe it's an animal outside or something. Whatever. I really can't afford to lose sleep over some…_thing_. It's best I just try to ignore whatever it is that's making the noise.

My eyes close again and the sound fades for a brief moment. My lips curve upward into a smirk. Now finally, I might be able to fall asleep. I roll over onto my side and slightly open my eyes up to the point where I can faintly see Kenshin's shadowy outline. Even when it's dark, I feel comforted. It's because I can feel his presence near me. Actually, it's not even that. I just feel safe whenever I _think_ about him. It is the presence of a man that puts me at ease. To know that Kenshin will always protect me makes me feel so warm and comforted. And yet I feel as though…I expect more from him. I don't know… it's just that we've been living together for so long and yet I feel as though we're drifting further and further apart. I know that sounds silly of me. And you're probably thinking, 'how can we drift apart if we live under the same roof?' It frightens me though. Just the thought of him being so far away from me… well I don't think that I'd be able to stand it.

Curiosity suddenly gets the best of me and I sit up to look at him. And no, I'm not a cat so I'll be just fine… Still, I can only catch a glimpse of his indistinguishable silhouette, and I wished upon the gods that I could somehow see more. But of course, I haven't necessarily been much of a saint so I'm obviously not being rewarded THAT much… Sitting up, I look at him and smile. He's so cute when he's asleep so I really couldn't help moving toward him to take a closer look. There was just that special something about Kenshin, and I really couldn't put my finger on it… it's just that--

Wait a minute… that noise. It came back… and it sounds like it's…

It's coming from Kenshin…? Hmm, now it's the same weird low humming sound… I raise an eyebrow as I crawl over, practically hovering over him. It comes out much more clearly. I bite my lip, wondering if I should wake him up… I don't know. It seems like I'm worrying about the littlest things.

Eh? What? …What is that?

I back away as soon as I feel something rub up against my arm. Something hard. W-what could it be? Fighting back my cowardice, I crawl over him and give him a good shake, firmly placing a hand onto his shoulder. And to my surprise… first of all, it's bare and second of all, he's covered in sweat. I can feel my heart pounding through my ears. "Kenshin?" I murmur just above a whisper.

* * *

There was a moment of silence… Not a cricket chirped, not a living thing stirred, and the raven-haired teenager could barely move. And Kaoru had heard something that she wished she hadn't. "Ohhhh Kaoru…" Her eyes widened equivalent to that of the size of saucers.

"I…err-uhh…errr…K-kensh…" Kaoru managed to stutter, backing away from the sight that she took in, the moonlight's gleam briefly illuminating the room. Dramatically raising her shoulders, even Buddha himself could predict what she was going to do next. Oh yes, it wasn't that complicated to figure out.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

**Yahiko POV:**

"Heh, heh, ohagi is good… food is good…" I mutter as I roll over onto my side, my cheek getting damp 'cause of the food that I can see in this--

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

"Mfft… what the heck was that…?" I groan as I hurl my heavy limbs upward, scratching my head. "Was that a dog or somethin'? Damn mutt! Can't you shut up? I, Myoujin Yahiko, future samurai and disciple of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, needs to get some beauty sleep over here!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEE!!!!"

Wait a sec! That's no dog…!

Kaoru.

Why would she be screaming in the middle of the night? What if something bad happened to her? What if someone broke into the doujo?! And more importantly, why the hell isn't Kenshin helping her?! Aaah, Kenshin no baka… I bet he's still sleeping!! Sure leave it to ME to go rescue her! "Kaoru hold on!!! I'm coming so hold your freakin' horses till I get there!"

…Bet you she saw a spider…

* * *

Frantically scrambling to her feet, Kaoru tried not to look at him for a second time. Even though it was dark, Kaoru knew for sure what she had seen. And Kami-sama, WHY did she even look his way? "Okay, okay, okay… even though you haven't been in these situations before, I'm sure that you could think of SOMETHING to do…to… stop looking at him!" Kaoru muttered to herself, chiding her previous behavior.

Inhaling loudly and clenching her eyes shut tightly, Kaoru had thought of just about ANYTHING to rid herself of such a sight. "Why?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Why is Kenshin like this?" She could feel her heart pounding through her ears, the feeling of her chest getting so tight that it was difficult for her to breathe regularly. "Why is Kenshin…n…n-naked?!" She had finally gotten it off her chest, muttering the words as if they were profanity. But of course, waking up to a naked man, moaning and sweating, would just about leave any girl frazzled.

The moonlight had illuminated the room yet again, Kaoru trying her very hardest to turn away while simultaneously holding herself up against the wall. "I don't understand. I've never seen anyone like this before… why is he calling out for me…?" She closed her eyes and proceeded to hear his moaning, as if he longed to have her in his arms at that very moment. Perhaps, there was a hint of desire that had been triggered because of Kaoru's presence. The sort of insatiable longing that one could not just shake off as if it were a nightmare. No, this desire that Kenshin was feeling seemed to be much more than a dream. He was experiencing it throughout, as if the Kaoru in his dreams were actually tangible.

"But…" Kaoru muttered, unable to resist looking at him, in an unruly heap on top of his futon. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed something completely erect, Kenshin in the meantime, clutching vehemently onto his sheets. His sweaty body glistened beautifully in the moonlight and she had wished that she didn't have to go through such torture. "Kami-sama!" Kaoru cried, suddenly feeling a heat like no other creep to her usually pale cheeks. "I wasn't supposed to see that!" She squeaked.

"KAORU! KAORU! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Came a voice too high pitched to belong to that of a man. It was also too low to belong to a female.

Yahiko.

"Yahiko, get back!!" Kaoru said, in fear that the youth would see something that he would soon…regret. "I'm fine, I just…saw a spider, that's all!!!"

"I'm coming in!" And with that stubbornly terse remark, the boy had dramatically slid open the shoji, light suddenly flooding Kenshin's room. And the silence from the ten-year-old had lasted for about…two seconds. "OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KENSHIN?!" Yahiko screamed, angrily pointing to the dream-ridden rurouni. Looking over at Kaoru in shock, Yahiko suddenly felt as though his feet would give way in a matter of seconds.

Kaoru was afraid that that might happen. After all, seeing the one that you looked up to drenched in sweat, contorted into positions that you wouldn't normally see everyday, and completely naked…well that would be enough to make just about anyone with a sane mind a tad bit uncomfortable. "Holy crap! I'm telling Sanosuke that Kenshin is a HENTAI!!!"

"Yahiko don't you dare!!!" Kaoru shot back, malevolently glaring into Yahiko's flashing chocolate eyes. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna make sure that your training is a thousand times worse than it already is! Do you HEAR me!?" Reprimanding the child was of no use, as Yahiko had desperately run out of the room by that point. Kaoru had placed a hand upon her left temple, an annoyed sigh following suit.

"I mean it's not like Kenshin MEANT for this to happen… but I just CAN'T let this continue!!!" Kaoru had suddenly made up her mind. Boldly walking toward the perspiring…unclothed…groaning… man…she did the only logical thing that a girl would do.

SLAP.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!!"

"OOOOROOOO!!!"

Her work was done. He was awake and Kaoru had not wished to see him in that state any longer, running quickly out of his room, hoping to flush those… rather vivid images out of her mind.

Kenshin had come to with a slap to the face, wincing in pain as he suddenly opened his eyelids. "Mfft…where am I?" He muttered. The room was brilliantly lit, due to his shoji being opened completely, allowing the hallway light to flood in. Looking down at his sheets, he had realized just WHAT the problem was. His eyes widened uncontrollably. "My…my clothes!!" He said in a nervous breath, frantically covering himself with his bedcover. "What happened to me? Why am I unclothed like this?" Swallowing hard, he suddenly noticed the bulge emerging from beneath his quilt.

"No…" Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I couldn't have been that foolish to… to…let my dreams take over. I have had self-control for all this time…so why? Why did I let my fantasies get the best of me? And when Miss Kaoru was in the same room as I, no less…?" It was then that the realization formed into his mind. "She must have seen me in this barbaric state… I cannot believe that I was unable to hold my ground while she was here… I know for sure that she must now think of me as nothing more than a pervert… Oroo…what a way to wake up…"

* * *

Hours passed and Kaoru had still been very uneasy from what had happened to her and to Kenshin. She had done her best to avoid him in every situation possible. She hadn't even looked his way when he forced a polite smile. Being a rurouni would not get him out of that situation and Kaoru knew it fully. Oh how she had wished that she spent the night at Megumi's again. If she had, there would be no confusion amongst the two and she would be living her life normally.

Kaoru had seen it as…betrayal…

Walking toward the bathhouse, Kaoru had let out a moan of dissatisfaction. Why had Kenshin done that? Kaoru had always believed that lust was not the answer to any sort of relationship. Instead of strengthening one, she thought that it caused nothing but deceit and lies. "Kenshin, do you believe that lust overpowers love? Do you not love me?" She couldn't help but feel disappointment in the pit of her heart. She had made it no secret that she loved that moronic redhead with every fiber of her being. So why hadn't he acknowledged her feelings?

Stripping down and deciding to take a nice bath, Kaoru had closed her eyes, allowing her entire body to become intoxicated with the steamy water that had already submerged the majority of her. "Jeez…now how am I going to face Kenshin? Now when I look at him, all I'll see is this…big… THING…"

Kaoru had contemplated whether or not he would come and talk to her first. She had known that Kenshin was very quick to apologize and so she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later. But the question was: would she really want to? "Ohh, I hope that I ca--"

The door to the bathhouse slid open with a loud crashing sound. Kaoru twirled her head around and cautiously sank lower against the tub, hiding anything that she did not want to be exposed. "We have to talk, Kaoru-chan!"

Enter, Megumi: the oh-so foxy doctor.

Wait…what was SHE doing here?!

"Sanosuke and I had decided to stop by and pay you a visit. And Sir Ken told me everything that happened!" The abrupt remark had caused Kaoru to cough violently. "You don't have to act so surprised. I weaseled it out of him. The poor man was so depressed and so, naturally, I used my femme charm on him and he had told me what went on this morning."

"Whaaaaaaat?! I can't believe that STUPID JE--"

"Yes, and he feels horribly about it, Kaoru-chan…" Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "He said that he didn't mean for you to see him in such a state and he even told Sanosuke of all people that he feels like nothing and doesn't even feel worthy around you anymore."

There was a pause and Kaoru placed two wet hands onto the edge of the tub, looking pensively at the floor. "I don't want him to feel like that…" She said in a forced whisper. It came out rather breathlessly, more like a feeble croak. "Miss Megumi… I didn't know that Kenshin was capable of such things… he's always been kind to me! And he's respected women above everything else!"

"Think about how HE feels right now. I am sure that he is hurting. And the worst part about it is that he couldn't prevent anything from happening because he was in a dream-like state. I am sure that if he knew what he was doing, he would cease to continue immediately! Sir Ken is _not_ a pervert. And you most certainly know that men…do those sorts of things sometimes. So pinning the blame on him isn't necessarily the wisest choice…" Her sentence ended harshly, Kaoru fearing to look the doctor in the eyes.

"Megumi…what do I do?"

"You're spending the night at my house again. I think that a day apart may clear your head."

"But I don't want him to be upset about this…"

"I will let him know. Now hurry up and get out of that bath…" ---

A/N: I hope you liked it! We're almost done with this fic, unfortunately. This one is pretty fun to write! Please review! Thanks minna-chan!

Son Christine


	8. Day Seven PART I

A/N: Whoo hoo! Faster update than last time! Man, I just got flamed for one of my stories. Kinda funny cause the person couldn't spell... just about anything right so I'm going to assume that their IQ is probably equivalent to that of a housefly. Hmm, right...! Anyway, I've got the next installment right here so please do enjoy. I will be off overdosing on some oreos. Have fun! Yippeeee!

DAY SEVEN

**Kaoru POV:**

Finally back from Megumi's. It's noon and I'm sitting quietly in my room, my futon a big heap on the floor. Kenshin must have brought it back from the night before when I saw him like that… Speaking of Kenshin, I really haven't seen him around…or heard from him yet, today. By now I'd bet he'd be playing with Ayame and Suzume out by the laundry line… But the most that I can hear now is the faint murmur of voices coming from the training hall. Must be Sanosuke. I had asked him to come…so that it may ease my uneasiness around Kenshin.

"Kenshin no baka…" I hear myself mutter unconsciously. Clenching my fists, I rise up to my feet and quietly slide open my door. Still no sound to be heard. Hmm, that's odd. Maybe Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke left for a bit. I don't know. Y'see, it's better to have Sanosuke here to train Yahiko. I don't know why but it really does take my mind off of what happened. And obviously for the better.

Still, I want to talk to Kenshin. I want him to talk to me. I am sure that whatever happened back there wasn't intentional…like Miss Megumi was saying to me right after in the bathhouse. Just because of this one thing, I don't want our friendship to go up in ruin. …That's just not worth it to me. Kenshin has been there for me, through thick and thin and just abandoning everything that we have shared together is wrong of me. Sure I know that. "Jeez, Kenshin. And I thought you were simple to figure out but apparently not." I walk out of my room, closing my shoji before promptly jogging lightly down the hallway so that no one might hear my footsteps. It was then that I was able to hear a monotonous voice coming from the kitchen. It must be Kenshin… I know it is… Swallowing hard, I exhale sharply and prepare to come face to face to face with him once again.

**Kenshin POV:**

Why? Why? Why, dammit? Kami-sama! Could I have been any STUPIDER! I mean, COME ON! I'm a man and I surely could have restrained myself back there! And I know for certain that Miss Kaoru had seen me completely naked. I shiver violently just thinking about it. Of course I would have wanted to witness her expression but surely, I wasn't able to… why, you ask? Because I was out of it in my sicko fantasy world, having passionate lovemaking sessions with the love of my life!

Wait, WHAT?

"You said it, you know…"

Battousai.

Kami-sama…as if my stress couldn't possibly get any worse, ne? Why does he have to flood my thoughts now of all times?

"I didn't mean to say it like that…" I bite back my blushing, afraid to act inferior toward my alter ego… A.K.A the dreaded conscience from hell.

"You can go ahead and deny this as much as you want but you know you enjoyed that little dream as much as I did. If you could go ahead and even call it a dream…" I grit my teeth, angry that I can't drown out that little voice inside my head. I wish that he'd just go crawl under a rock. Life would be so much easier, really. "You know that you can't deny what you felt. I can't either. And we both know that what you experienced was incredibly amazing. Face it, wuss. You'd do anything to make that pure reality."

"Only if Miss Kaoru doesn't mind it. Actually I would rather have her love me when I do it. It would prove to be much more meaningful…"

"Cut the rurouni bullshit, first of all. And second, quit putting everyone's needs before your own. It's tearing you apart. Ergo…you basically had a _severe_ wet dream in front of her. Yeah, sounds reeeeal noble if you ask me." I can detect his sarcasm from a mile away, that I can. It's one of the traits that I possess. Call it a gift… orooo… "Himura Kenshin, you have been way too generous for the past fourteen months that you've known her. It is time to take her as your own. And what BETTER timing than now! That baka rooster head has finally proved useful for something. It is your _obligation_ to follow up with his bet."

"I know that…" I study my hands for a brief moment before inhaling sharply. "But…"

"Yes?"

"How am I supposed to go through with it now that I've pushed her away from me? I am most certain that she would not want to even see my face anymore. She probably thinks that my value is equivalent to that of dirt." I ball up my right fist, still ashamed of what I had done prior to this morning. "Maybe I shouldn't even talk to her… I was planning on doing just that today when I got the chance but now I don't know."

"Spare me. If you know what's good for you, you'll go and try to fix things. Kaoru is not the type of woman to hold long-term grudges. Especially when they concern _you_."

"What?"

"You really are a naïve fool. Now go and try to think of something that will make her forgive you…"

Sighing heavily, I fixate my attention onto the floor. How am I supposed to have her forgive me? I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to try to mend my relationship with Miss Kaoru… but to do that…well, I don't know how I can win her heart after what happened. " I hope that you will forgive me," I mutter as I force myself to smile weakly, an idea slowly forming into my mind.

* * *

Kaoru gathered all of her womanly courage to stride forward into the kitchen…only to find that Kenshin was not there, but in his stead, was Sanosuke of all people. "Yo, Jou-chan. You make up with Kenshin yet or what?" 

"Err… if you're asking if I talked to him since then, no."

"Well why the hell not? As far as I'm concerned, he's done nothing wrong." Kaoru knew better than to reply to a statement like that. Sanosuke merely raised an eyebrow in growing curiosity. "What, you think that him being a man is wrong?"

"I never said that!" Kaoru retorted angrily.

"Well, c'mon. Cut the guy a break."

Kaoru bit her lip hard. "That's why I wanted to talk to him, Sanosuke. I was hoping that he would be in here and that's why I came out of my room. I wanted to try and fix whatever misunderstandings there were. And even if there weren't misunderstandings to fix, I still wanted to talk with him…because, I don't know… this is Kenshin we're talking about." Sanosuke's features softened as he saw Kaoru look down. It was apparent to him that she really did love and care for him.

"Aaa, Jou-chan. Don't sweat it. I'm sure that you two will be back on track in no time at all! I mean, hey! Look at the bright side! Kenshin can either be straight or bisexual now!"

If there were a record playing, it would most definitely have screeched to a halt by that point. Of all things, Sanosuke just had to ruin the moment, didn't he? "Excuse me…?" Kaoru muttered, skeptically eying the ex-gangster in distaste.

Sanosuke slapped his face with his hand, knowing he had said something that he wasn't supposed to. But there was no backing out of it now. "Err…well, what I meant to say was… since Kenshin had that little dream about…you and everything…well, at least we know that he as a bit of an interest in women now… meaning…heh… y'know… yeah I should just leave now, shouldn't I?" Kaoru nodded slowly. "Anyways, yeah I think I should kinda…get out of here and-"

"Excuse me…" came a small voice nearest the kitchen exit.

Kaoru had known the owner of that voice! Twirling around to see if she was correct, she locked eyes with bright and shining amethyst ones. "K-Kenshin…" Kaoru murmured, loud enough so that only Sanosuke could hear.

"Err, ya… I said that I was leaving just about now… sooo, good luck to the two of ya!" Sanosuke punched a fist into the air before taking it upon himself to vamoose as quickly as he could. "Damn, Kenshin you're gonna need it," he muttered just before he left, jabbing a fishbone into his mouth.

"Miss Kaoru…may I speak with you outside? If you don't min-"

"Sure Kenshin," Kaoru said, forcing a smile as he walked toward her. She couldn't help but tense up as he closed the distance between them from fifty feet to five. "A…ano…I had wanted to talk to you also… about yesterday… I know…what happened. And I know how you felt about it… Megumi told me your side of the story…"

"Did she?" Kenshin inquired, breaking their temporary eye contact and studying nothing in particular. "I was hoping that I could tell it to you myself, but I guess I'm out of luck, aren't I?" He laughed silently. Kaoru knew he was hurting even more so than before.

Placing a hand onto his shoulder, she gave him a stern look. "Let's go outside."

* * *

"So you see, Miss Kaoru… I hadn't intended for that to happen." Kaoru nodded slightly. "I know that you must be furious with me… and I am sure that this explanation of mine is for naught. But still, I wanted to try and tell you face to face, without having my side of the story warped by anyone. It's because this is an important situation. And I wouldn't have left anything up to chance." 

"Kenshin…I… I…don't want you to be upset about this… I'm sure that you wished for nothing more than to go back and erase what really happened. It probably is a misunderstanding, you know. So… yeah…" Kaoru muttered, pausing for a moment only to let the cool and gentle breeze to caress her face. "Um, Kenshin…maybe we should totally forget about what happened. It might be for the better if we did that. That way, we could continue to be as close as we are now…and we won't have to feel as uncomfortable around each other."

"Miss Kaoru… these are for you…" Kenshin said abruptly, handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. The colors brilliantly stood out in comparison with each other and Kaoru's eyes widened at the mere sight of nature's beauty. He handed them gently to her and for the first time in hours, smiled genuinely as he watched her face light up. "I am very sorry… sorrier than I have ever been in my entire life. And that is the truth, that it is…"

"It's…it's all right…" she whispered. She was reluctant, but took his hand in hers for a few moments, studying the masculinity of his hand. She was instantly reminded of how safe she felt whenever he was near her. That feeling surely had not faded from her heart. And she knew that it never really would. He was a man after all, and he was Kenshin… the comfort that she experienced when he was next to her was too indescribable for words alone. "Believe me…"

"There…is…something that I would like to say to you though, Miss Kaoru. If that is all right with you."

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Would you…join me tonight to watch the fireflies?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "There is…something that I must tell you and I feel as though that place is very fitting for it." She nodded slowly. "Thank you very much… I really appreciate it…" Kenshin smiled in gratitude before slowly walking back inside,emmiting a heavy sigh. The wave of relief that crashed into him at that moment almost seemed to be too good to be real.

He strode into the kitchen, his worries completely left behind. "Hey, Kenshin! This is your last day!" Sanosuke suddenly squeaked, walking up and tapping the poor rurouni on the shoulder. Oh sure, as if he didn't have enough problems to deal with already. "Sooo? Did ya make peace with Jou-chan so you can do the dirty later tonight?"

Kenshin only sputtered, as he felt a nosebleed coming on. "W-well…err, I had asked her to meet me underneath the fireflies as soon as it got dark… which shouldn't be in more than three hours. I believe that this is for the best…"

"Wait…what's for the best?" Sanosuke inquired, dumbly scratching his head.

"…That I tell Miss Kaoru that I love her…with my every being…"

* * *

A/N: Yet another cliffhanger! Hahah! Oh and by the way, day seven is going to be split up into TWO CHAPTERS, capice? Well, then I bid you adieu until next time! Ciao! 

Son Christine


	9. Day Seven PART II

A/N: Here is the romantic scene that all of you have been asking for. I don't have to tell you twice that it's quasi-mild. You, as the readers, know what you're getting yourselves into. I just hope you enjoy it and take into consideration that THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! Yay? Mfft, anyway, hope you like the sappy romance! Wahoo! And plus, this chapter is longer than most XD

DAY SEVEN (continued)

Kenshin waited patiently outside Kaoru's room, crossing his arms over his chest. A part of him had wanted to take her to watch the fireflies. He knew it to be romantic and he had wanted so badly to show her that he loved her in every possible way. But then there was a side to him where he knew that he would have to romance her. He hadn't wanted to rush through things. But it was true that he loved Kaoru deeply, cherishing everything that she was as a human being. His eyes trailed down to the floor and he awkwardly looked at his feet. He had been standing in front of her door for about twenty minutes, waiting ever dutifully for her to change her kimono. It mattered not to him what she wore. He thought her to be beautiful all the same.

"Ano…Miss-Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin inquired, softly knocking upon her shoji. "Are you ready to go?"

He picked up the sound of faint shuffling with his keen sense of hearing. "I'm sorry Kenshin, here I am!" Kaoru announced, a resounding squeak in her voice. Sliding her door open, her eyes immediately averted from Kenshin's, her hands nervously clenching onto her elaborate kimono fabric. Kenshin's expression enveloped with a sudden shock.

She wore a kimono of brilliant red and black hues, gold thread carefully lacing elegant patterns amongst her outfit. Kenshin could hardly believe how beautiful she looked in her seemingly brand new garb. "M-Miss Kaoru… you look…wonderful," he breathed, swallowing hard and feeling a familiar fire creep to his cheeks. Kaoru too, felt the heat. "Is your kimono…new?"

"Yes, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered in a small voice. "Um…shall we get going?"

"Yes, I do believe so," Kenshin replied in a gentlemanly tone of voice. "It is just about to get dark so this is perfect timing, that it is…"

* * *

Kaoru felt her lips curl downward, straightening out her posture as she watched the green specks of light interchange. She always loved the fireflies. But she had wondered why Kenshin had brought her to see them. She straightened out her back even further as if Kenshin were watching her every move. And in fact, he was. He stood behind her, wishing that he could speak. But the silence was overbearing and he could not bring himself to do it. "I don't suppose you've wondered before… how insects can be so beautiful…" Kaoru muttered, holding her hands nervously behind her back. 

"No I don't suppose so," Kenshin admitted, his focus turning to said fireflies.

"You know, I love this spot… it's held a lot of memories for me. Some good, some bad." Kenshin nodded pensively. "And I am sure that whatever you have to tell me will add to those memories. Will you tell me what it is that you have to say?" Kaoru turned to face him, finding that she was smiling. He smiled in return, slightly looking down to meet her gaze.

"Um…well…" Kenshin stammered, feeling as though he were making a fool of himself in front of his beloved. "I wanted…to talk to about something that has been on my mind for a very long time. Now, I don't think that there is any easy way to break this news to you but surely I can try." Kaoru nodded sternly, aware that Kenshin would have a difficult time saying whatever needed to be said. "Miss Kaoru… when I first met you, I didn't know what I was getting myself into… I simply thought that I would spend a week at this doujo at most. But now look. I now call this my home. And I have Yahiko, and Megumi, and Doctor Gensai, and Sanosuke, little Ayame and Suzume…and _you_…as people who care about me. I never would have known or guessed that my staying here for as long as I did, would give me this sort of outcome. I'm grateful."

"I'm glad, Kenshin. You are a part of this family now."

He nodded. "And Miss Kaoru…there's something else that I never expected to happen, either…" His eyes suddenly shone, the green shimmer of the fireflies illuminated in his deep mauve colored eyes. His lips tugged upward as he slowly walked toward Kaoru… until they were inches apart. Kenshin was very hesitant in continuing but couldn't bear to break it off now. Not when he had come so far in confessing his love for her. His breathing raspy, he tensed up his shoulders and said…

**"I love you."**

Kaoru was stunned. No, stunned was most definitely an understatement. "W-what was that? I'm sorry…" Kaoru muttered, looking up at him. He was still smiling.

"Miss Kaoru, I've fallen in love with you, that I have."

She did not answer…and Kenshin's smile soon faded.

He had expected to hear some sort of response. But the silence had somehow given him a bad feeling. He longed for Kaoru's voice to break the serene setting that he was reluctant to set in the first place. It was all because of a simple 'I love you.' No, it had been much more complex than a mere three words. Kenshin forced himself to wait fourteen months before saying those exact three words in the same sentence. And to have the outcome be nothing but silence was very upsetting. Not to mention that Kenshin found the quietness to be very irritating.

The swordsman did not know what to do. Kaoru hadn't looked up at him since he told her how he felt. "Miss…Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked softly, hoping that he would strike her attention with his voice. She locked eyes with the redhead, blue eyes dancing in the moonlight. He couldn't help but smile at her…and his heart started to beat painfully within his chest. "Ano…I've said what was needed to be said… for a very long time, I waited to get that off my chest and reveal to you the truth. My truth. …And…I hope that…. you are not upset with me…" Kenshin ended his last sentence with a small breath, feeling as though his declaration was a mistake.

Kaoru had felt a lump in her throat form. She wanted to tell Kenshin that she felt the same way but something in her wouldn't let her utter a single word, let alone an 'I love you' in return. "…Aah, umm…" Kaoru muttered, trying her hardest to look Kenshin in the eyes and speak. She suddenly noticed his smile fade.

"This was a mistake, that it was," the swordsman muttered as he turned around, ready to walk away when he suddenly felt something brush upon his back. Kaoru. "…M-Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin inquired, spinning around, locking eyes with a pair of sad blue ones. "Ano…is there something wrong? You look very upset…" Kaoru clenched onto his magenta gi even harder than before. He could see that her breathing became quite irregular.

"Kenshin…don't go yet," she muttered, looking down at her feet. "Please don't go…"

The fireflies danced all around the pair, Kaoru anxious to do what her heart was telling her to do at that moment. "You better not leave me…ever… Kenshin, I know… that this was the place where you said goodbye to me and I know… that this is where I welcomed you home after we came back from Kyoto." Kenshin smiled forlornly at his beloved. "So when you wanted me to come here again, I was afraid… that you would leave me… I didn't imagine that you would tell me that you loved me…"

"Miss Kaoru…"

"But I'm happy, Kenshin… I wanted you to tell me that…I was hoping that you would because you're…the man I wanted to be with. Well, you _are_ the one." She moved closer to him, taking a firm hold of his gi again and resting her head upon his chest. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and she found it difficult to stand up straight while inhaling his scent. "And…Kenshin…"

"What is it, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, gently and slowly wrapping his arms around her.

Her face inched closer to his and her eyes brightened as she looked into him. The uneasiness and pounding in his chest shortly returned as he studied her beautiful facial features. He was too caught up in looking at her that he didn't even realize that she was centimeters away from meeting his lips. "…Are you…sure?" Kenshin asked, reluctantly cupping her face with his coarse fingers, expression filling with a certain worry that Kaoru was all too good at recognizing by that point.

She hadn't bothered answering him. She found it a sheer waste of her time and energy. Her lips were already grinding against his, not even in a steady rhythm, but in a fervent motion that made it seem as if Kaoru could no longer wait. Kenshin stepped back, losing balance as Kaoru persistently came onto him, holding his waist in place so that he could not leave her. "Kiss me back…" Kaoru panted as she briefly parted lips with the rurouni, glancing at him with flaring eyes of determination and immense willpower. Never had Kenshin seen the side of Kaoru that she was exposing to him at that very second. And she did not care. All she wanted was to give herself to Kenshin. It was the thing that she wanted most.

Her lips brushed up against his, intently feeling each groove on his lower lip. Kenshin felt his heart pound harder than ever before, his hands getting clammy while Kaoru gently nibbled on him. There was a force inside him that wanted him to scream out in pleasure, to take hold of her shoulders and give her his everything…mind, body, and soul. It was simply her presence that contorted his insides. And it was her touch that made him go wild. "Miss Kaoru… forgive me…" Kenshin muttered, suddenly pulling her dangerously close, delivering an open-mouthed kiss on her full lips, moaning as he did so. He knew that Kaoru was taken aback by his abrupt action but he couldn't help himself. The sheer sensation of being aroused by the love of his life was something that even his rurouni side could not seem to ignore.

"The…the…doujo…" Kenshin panted, entangling his hands in Kaoru's raven-colored hair. He felt Kaoru nod vigorously against his chest. And then he took a firm hold of her hand and began to sprint for his room. "Miss Kaoru… I have to…do this…" He said in a low tone. Kaoru was sure that she hadn't heard him speak like that unless he was entering a fierce battle.

"I…trust you, Kenshin…"

* * *

He fell on top of her, careful not to crush her. She unconsciously moved her head to the side to allow Kenshin's lips to fall onto her neck. "Kenshin you know… I didn't tell you before…" He snapped up in realization that she was speaking and released his lips from her hot neck, interested in what she had to say. "I didn't say it completely… as you did. I love you too Kenshin… I really do…" 

With a smile of his did Kaoru feel at such peace. "Miss Kaoru…would you then allow this…?"

"Kenshin listen to me…" Kaoru wrapped her fingers around the nape of his neck, watching as he let off a slight shiver in reaction to her touch. "You are the only man… the _only_ one…who I'd want to do this with. I know that there are 'fish in the sea' but… you're it."

"As you are for me… Miss Kaoru, no one has ever been as kind as you. No one has ever…welcomed a man like me home. You…are all that I want. The only thing that I want. I don't need anything else in order to be happy. And I want you to know that. Miss Kaoru, when I told you that I was in love with you, it was incredibly sincere. You are _home_ to me and-"

"Just…show me then…" Kaoru breathed as she pressed her lips against his once more. He dared not argue, as he knew that all he ever really wanted was sprawled out underneath him, ready and waiting for him to claim her. Kenshin slowly inserted his hot tongue in between the rift that Kaoru made with her supple lips. She shivered violently. It felt as though there was a puddle of Kenshin goo inside her mouth. And she liked it a lot. "Mmm, Kenshin," Kaoru moaned, her whole body paralyzed and aroused by Kenshin's nimble and professional touch. As if that weren't enough, she felt his fingers work their way down to her waist, beginning to untie her obi.

She let her body fall limp under his touch, wishing that he would hurry with the removal of her kimono so that she could do the same for him. It was true that she had seen him completely naked before…not only a few days ago but also a number of times prior. Kaoru felt that this time would be different from all the rest. "Kenshin, please…hurry," she whispered hotly, feeling the fabric of her clothes tickle her skin as they were tugged off her body. He let out a small moan that Kaoru could faintly hear as her kimono was cast aside. Amethyst eyes looked down upon her, wandering up and down her figure as if they were taunting her. His bangs tickled her as Kenshin lowered his face to plant kisses all over her chest. He felt her tense up as soon as he came into contact with her and noticed that her toes began to curl.

"Miss Kaoru…I'm sorry," he muttered apologetically, about to get up when he suddenly felt Kaoru's hands tug at his gi.

"No…" she replied, azure eyes narrowing at him. "No, Kenshin…" She anxiously pulled on his gi, watching as it fell to the floor. Her eyes immediately zipped back up to his chest, also taking into consideration that he was smiling widely. "You're not leaving me now, Kenshin…" Her heart was pounding at an incredibly rapid rate, her hands now poised to remove his hakama.

"Leave it to me…" He grinned, doing her the favor himself. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of what she had let her eyes wander to. It was automatic. Her beet red face was as well. "We can stop if you'd want to…" Kaoru shook her head. Once, twice, a thousand times to get her point across that she would never want to stop. It relieved Kenshin. So much so that he brushed his lips up against hers once more as if the action were already second nature. He let his hands trail down her sides, feeling as his hands curved against her figure. The coarseness of his touch made Kaoru squirm. And as much as she tried to relax, she couldn't fight the feeling of completely being with him. As a whole.

"Are you sure…you're all right…?" Kenshin inquired, kissing her passionately while lovingly at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his bare waist, no longer worrying about his weight on top of her. His back was smooth, that much she knew. But out of growing curiosity, she slowly allowed her fingertips to trail downward. It was Kenshin's turn to tense up, feeling the palms of her hands stop upon his back thighs. He moaned eloquently, rapidly kissing her and following up with Kaoru's own dismissal. Instead of simply stopping on thighs, he roughly trailed her legs and momentarily paused on her waist, hoisting his body up and looking down at her in satisfaction. The look in her eyes seemed almost apologetic and he knew that she was trying her best to love him. Kenshin, on the other hand, was in no way disappointed with the way that things were going. He did not mind that they were not going very fast-paced at all. As far as he was concerned, he had all night.

His hips began to move steadily in a back and forth sort of motion, where Kaoru could feel him pressing roughly against her lower region. Kenshin watched her as her breathing began to increase in speed, her eyes suddenly clenching shut. Her legs instantaneously opened wider, her hands clutching the sheets of Kenshin's futon. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kenshin…" Kaoru repeated, eyes still tightly closed. Kenshin immediately stopped, crawling over her and intently looking into her eyes.

"Why…why are you sorry?" He carefully brushed the bangs out of her eyes, and resting his hand on her left cheek.

"I wanted this to be so perfect…and I'm making it seem as though I'm being tortured by you… Kenshin, that's not how I want it to look."

"You're making it perfect…" He smiled jovially and delivered a reassuring kiss. "You do what comes naturally…" She nodded and Kenshin gradually got back into his position, prior to comforting Kaoru. "I love you…Kaoru…" Kaoru then realized…that she had become more than just intimate with Kenshin. She knew that he was forever going to play a special role in her heart. Even his speech had shown familiarity. It was then that she no longer feared. With a second wind and a wave of relief crashing into her, she had finally let her body relax as Kenshin's hips continued to rock back and forth, her pulse beginning to rise again.

Kaoru had suddenly sat herself up and ran her hands down his bare chest, pressing herself against him. It took a great deal of his strength just to sit up straight. And even he hadn't seen her forceful approach coming. But he was ready, allowing his tongue to seep through her lips as he took hold of her legs. Bringing them closer to his waist, Kaoru was dragged along with him. She then unexpectedly whispered in Kenshin's ear: "I need to be with you now…" She could feel his manhood poised for entry, and she herself knew that she would not deny him said entry. Kaoru was sure that he was the one for her.

His hands caressed her lower back once more, lips still pressed onto hers. But as he added onto the kiss, a steady rhythm formed, his head nodding up and down each time that he opened his mouth for more, his hands slowly gripping her waistline harder and harder, closing the little distance between them even further. Kaoru moaned feverishly, her chest chafing against his as Kenshin proceeded to quicken his pace, his violent motions proceeding as he pressed open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone. Kaoru let her head fall back, completely dazed as to what Kenshin was doing to her. But it was the feeling of being pushed toward his pelvis that she felt the most. It was a most unusual pain. And it wasn't only pain that swirled around in her mind. Pleasure was also one of the major fueling factors that made her wonder just what he had done to her.

"K-Kenshin…what happened to me? Why do I feel…" Looking down, she realized just why it was all so different. He had already entered her, their hips were a minute distance away from each other. "Ohh… oh my… Kami-sama…" she muttered, an uneasy tingling feeling surging and coursing through her entire body. She let out a gasp as Kenshin continued on, his arms firmly wrapped around her lower back, pushing her closer to him until their thighs came into contact. Trying to suppress a loud scream so that Yahiko wouldn't hear, Kaoru buried her face in Kenshin's damp chest, her forehead resting comfortably against his sternum.

"Go to sleep, Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered lovingly as he suddenly released, Kaoru falling backward. She immediately felt her eyelids close as soon as her head hit the pillow and the last recollection of that night was a blurry image of the redhead whom she loved so dearly. Kenshin, too, cuddled next to her, wrapping the futon sheet around them and gently holding her waist with his right arm.

It was at that moment that he realized that he had just won the bet. There would be no more pressure from Sanosuke. And Kenshin let out a heavy sigh. "I won…and I was able to show Kaoru how much I loved her… so why don't you put that in your pipe and smoke it, Sano?" A smug grin made its way to Kenshin's face before he rested his head on the same pillow as Kaoru and let himself drift off to sleep.

A/N: I kept this to be a mild chapter. Well, you all knew that romance was inevitable anyway, ne? Anyway, Kenshin had his egotistical, triumphant moment at the end, wahoo! But this is NOT the end of the story! One more chapter after this! Please review! Thanks so much, minna! I'm so glad that I'm getting such wonderful feedback! Kinda shocking, really... O.O

Son Christine


	10. Day Eight

A/N: This is my very last chapter insert sad face here But I hope that you enjoy the last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this story and I have two new ideas for fics coming up real soon! One of them is for YYH and another one is traditionally RK. I figure I'd throw something new out though. Sorry for the long updates, too. School can be a real killer... Anyway, on with the story!

DAY EIGHT- The Finale

**Sanosuke POV:**

Suuuucker! He totally lost no matter what anyone says. I mean, he had a freakin' day to do it and I bet he either chickened out or decided to turn gay. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. But in Kenshin's case _butts_ are probably acceptable. Especially from behind! Man! I crack myself up! Whoo boy… but yeah anyways, I'm goin' over to the doujo to at least SEE if Kenshin decided to be a man or not. Probably not but hey, there _could_ be such things as miracles, ya know. I mean, just last night I won at dice! I think it was the first time too… and it was such a blur to me after, too. Probably kicked back with sake to celebrate? Sure!

Okay. Weird. Usually when I come here, it's all noisy and Jou-chan's usually gettin' ready to pulverize Yahiko for whatever reason. But now there's none of that. Kinda freakishly quiet, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I'm really not used to quiet in the first place and so I find it in my best interest to snoop around for SOME kinda life force around this place… "Yo, Kenshin! Jou-chaaaaaaan!" I call out. No answer. And it really ticks me off when no one listens to what I hafta say sometimes. Ever get that feeling? Whatever.

So now I'm finding myself playing a game of cat and mouse all around Jou-chan's doujo. I checked the bathhouse, the training hall, the kitchen, the courtyard where Kenshin usually puts all his laundry up to dry, and Yahiko's room. Sure the kid's there but apparently he had a late start, considering he's still sleeping. And I know that Kenshin's never like that 'cause whenever dawn comes, it's like he has a built in radar and is somehow programmed to act like a dutiful 'housewife' around the house. Ugh… y'see THIS is why I thought he was gay…

For the hell of it, (and 'cause I'm bored) I go into Jou-chan's room but she's not there. Even her futon is all neatly folded. Damn, what the hell is goin' on? She's not usually this orderly… All right now I _know_ someone's tryin' to mess with my level of sobriety. Well, there's no use on dwelling now that I'm here. I wanna confront Kenshin and tell him that he's gay once and for all! And there's only one place that I haven't checked yet…

* * *

"Ohayou…Kaoru-koishii…" Kenshin whispered, amethyst eyes suddenly fluttering open. The first thing that he had set his sight on that morning was Kaoru. She was still in his protective embrace from the night before, his arm still wrapped lovingly around her bare waist. She came to as well; the sound of his voice was the first thing that she had heard. "So you're awake are you? How are you feeling?" Kenshin inquired, rolling over so that he was again on top of her, looking down into pools of blue. 

"I'm fine…you don't have to worry so much, Kenshin," Kaoru teased.

"Well, I can't help it, that I can't. After all, you were exhausted last night and I'm just checking to see if my love is all right now." Kaoru nodded. "I'm happy to hear that…" He brushed his lips lightly against her own, teasingly massaging her shoulders with his nimble fingers.

"Mmm, not again…" A smile made its way to Kaoru's face as she shut her eyes tightly and let out a small squeal. "…What if Yahiko…?"

"He won't…"

"What makes you so sure?"

Kenshin merely shrugged. "I believe that he would take advantage of this situation. Do you recall the last time that _you_ were able to sleep late?" Kaoru contemplated that she had been very strict with Yahiko for the past few months and waking up early to train hard was always a requirement. "…Well, with all of that training…I'm sure he'd be glad to have a day off… as would you." Kaoru giggled, the heat creeping to her cheeks as Kenshin allowed his lips to trail to the nape of Kaoru's neck. "Of course I'd be more than happy to oblige…and…comfort you on your day of relaxation…"

"Hmm, but I thought I was pretty relaxed with you last night, Kenshin…"

The swordsman raised an eyebrow in question. "You were actually very tense…" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Okay, okay, I can't argue with you there…" Kaoru giggled.

"But that's all right, that it is…because I didn't mind," Kenshin muttered, holding her close while resting his head on her collarbone. "Kaoru…did I come on too strong? Did I do anything unexpected that you wished that you could have waited a little longer…?" Kaoru immediately shook her head. "I don't know…what came over me…it was when you kissed me. That probably made me want to…"

"But I liked it! You don't have to make it seem so bad…"

"HOLY FUCK! 'COURSE IT'S NOT BAD! THIS IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru knew the owner of that shrieking, high-pitched male voice.

"What are you doing here, Sanosuke…?" Kenshin inquired in a dreary monotonous voice. Two pairs of glazed eyes bore holes through Sanosuke, the aforementioned teen whooping and hollering. "You know it's rude…" Kenshin's eyes suddenly flashed amber so that Sanosuke _might_ just get the hint and leave, "to walk in on such a thing…"

No such luck.

Sanosuke had every intention of staying put.

"Jeez, Kenshin. I had no IDEA that you had it in you! I mean, come on, if I fed you to the sharks and put you in a whorehouse, I thought that you'd probably have a nosebleed and run away but now that's SO not the truth, is it?" The giddy ex-gangster clapped his hands several times before promptly running around the room in sheer ecstasy.

Kaoru looked worriedly at Kenshin when the mere thought of a whorehouse came into play. "You wouldn't…right, Kenshin?" He looked forlornly into her eyes and shook his head. His expression was overly sincere. He hadn't wanted her to think that he would dump her for someone else because he knew that that would never be the case, no matter what the circumstance was. And he certainly did not want Sanosuke to flood Kaoru's thoughts with 'what ifs' either.

"Sano…I have to talk to you…" Kenshin said in a dangerously low tone, Kaoru clutching the futon sheet close to her chest as Kenshin went to reach for his clothes. "But first, leave… I'll meet you in the courtyard…" Sanosuke nodded happily and almost dared to frolic out of the room if it weren't for Kenshin's menacing glare.

* * *

"So what's up now?" 

"You know perfectly well what you said…"

"About the whorehouse? Kenshin, I was just kidding about that, jeez, Buddha mustn't have given you ANY sense of humor at all. You're impossible, ya know that?"

Kenshin let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders dropping dramatically. "I just didn't want Miss Kaoru to think that… I don't know if you could convince her to believe that I could in fact act in that manner but you know that I would never do that to her." Sanosuke nodded thoughtfully. "I had just told her that I loved her! What if she took what you said to heart? What then? I'd hold you responsible for anything that happened afterward…"

Sanosuke merely shrugged. "But she didn't. You know she trusts you anyways…"

"I know but still…"

"Well that part's over and done with! And so is the bet apparently. I hate to admit it, but I'm not as sharp as I thought I was. You won, fair and square!" Kenshin suddenly felt a wave of relief crash into him as Sanosuke threw his arms up in the air in complete and total defeat. "I never thought that I was gonna lose. And I was so sure that you would totally kick the bucket…I mean, you had one freakin' day left and must've dragged yourself through hell and back if you were actually able to do it."

"Sano, I know that I did it. But I feel guilty…" Kenshin turned around to avoid looking at the ex-gangster, quickly busying himself with his laundry line just a few feet away from where they were making conversation.

**Kenshin POV:**

"Lies!" Battousai screamed inside my head. "You know that you don't feel guilty one bit! I mean, sure, maybe you did before but after that night of bliss? Hah! I don't think so!"

"I meant to say that I didn't want to make it seem that I just used her!"

"Well, I don't care if you did or didn't, to tell you the truth." His voice buzzed angrily into my head as persistent and as irritating as a bee on a summer day. I really couldn't stand it but there was nothing I could do. Battousai was clearly interested in warping my entire opinion. "This was the first time in a long time that I actually benefited from a woman's touch. And whose fault is that? Hmm? Yes I believe I would pin the blame on your ignoramus, girlish, and pathetic self."

"You can stop now," I shouted back sternly.

"So you've got a spine after all! Well, just to clear something up, I had absolutely no problem with the way you romanced Kaoru at all. In fact, she's perfect. I can't go much farther and say that she's beyond perfect. But you know what I mean and you should count your lucky stars that she's the one who started it all yesterday."

"Orooo… your intention was to give me a headache, wasn't it?"

* * *

"I never meant to…make it seem like I had to trick…Miss Kaoru into what we did last night…" Kenshin muttered as he looked down at his feet. Sanosuke merely shrugged. "Because I would hate myself if I didn't love her and went through with it. If I merely did it to claim the virginity of one woman and be done with her for the rest of my life… I'd find that barbaric and I wouldn't care what you would call me. It would still be wrong and I wouldn't be a part of it." 

"Figures a guy like you still has his morals…"

"Granted," Kenshin replied. "But Miss Kaoru means the world to me…and I wanted to tell her that I loved her…"

"I get it…so you saw my bet as a window of opportunity for yourself, was that it? You wanted to tell her that you loved her anyway so you figured that you might as well do it within a week, right?"

The swordsman nodded. "I even asked her if she was all right with going through what we did. Several times. She said not to stop but I give you my word, Sano…I was prepared to stop at anytime no matter the circumstance, that I was. If she was uncomfortable or if she was reluctant in proceeding, I would listen to her first. The bet was the last thing that I was worried about when I was with her. The only thing that I cared about at that time was her well being." Sanosuke shrugged loosely as if he hadn't had a care in the world. "It's true…it's amazing how much she means to me… and I can't believe I bottled up all this love for her for such a long time…"

"So how are you gonna tell her?"

"What?"

"About the bet…you can't get all dishonest on me…"

Silence.

"Oh come ON, Kenshin! That's supposed to be my role! You're actually thinking about lying to her, aren't you?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he glared at Sanosuke.

"I would never lie to Miss Kaoru… I know that and I can admit that freely."

"Then that's all I need to hear…"

Kenshin's eyes widened as he spun around and locked eyes with her. The one who they were just discussing prior to her arrival. Kenshin's eyes remained widened, as he was worried at what she might think. Had she heard the entire thing? "Miss…Kaoru…" Kenshin breathed sharply, his heart beginning to pound. He had suddenly felt dishonest about what he had just done. He wish he hadn't gone through with the bet, smirked in triumph as he proved Sanosuke wrong, and telling Kaoru so quickly. "Miss Kaoru…I…"

Kaoru saw the intense look of hurt in his eyes. Her eyes followed every move he made as he slowly bent down to bow deeply before her in the grass. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kaoru… by now I'm sure you've heard almost everything and have figured out what was going on." Kaoru looked away and nodded slowly. "I didn't want to go through with it if it meant only proving Sanosuke wrong… I'm sure you heard me saying that I loved you sincerely…and that I did it so I could let you know…"

Kaoru smiled as she knelt down beside him. Kenshin had not noticed, for his eyes were tightly closed, his forehead pressed down against the soil. His body tensed up as he did not hear a reply from the woman he loved so deeply. Kaoru knew that he meant what he said. Her eyes shone with a certain happiness that Kenshin did not see as she placed a hand on Kenshin's back. The rurouni's eyes widened. "Kenshin. I know. I knew you loved me, I could see it in your eyes when you told me. I know you're not lying."

Kenshin lifted his head gradually, reluctant in saying anything. The look in Kaoru's bright blue eyes made him calm down a bit. "I heard everything you said to Sanosuke and I trust you. If I didn't I wouldn't love you as much as I do now…"

Sanosuke lazily pulled out a fishbone fromhispants pocketand rolled his flashing chocolate eyes. "Oh brother, if this gets any sappier I think I'm gonna puke."

He had completely butchered the romantic buildup that was taking place.

And he really could care less.

Kaoru on the other hand was suddenly annoyed with everybody's favorite rooster head and it didn't take long before she shot him a malevolent 'I'll-materialize-my-bokken-if-you-don't-can-it' ™ glare. "Whoa, whoa chill out, Jou-chan! Being sappy is good…but all I'm saying is that you should save it for a rainy day…if ya catch my drift!"

Sanosuke was tempted to start laughing hysterically if it weren't for the looks the other two were giving him. "Whaaat? We both know you'll be putting of your swordsmanship, Jou-chan! Because now you've got other _stuff_ to do… oh wait, let me specify… you've got someone to do. There, sounds better."

"Sanosuke, you're proud of being a hentai, aren't you?" Kaoru inquired. Kenshin rolled his eyes

The disturbing silence gave the two the hint. "Well, I don't know…" Came the vague reply. His eyes roamed the courtyard, trying to avoid the subject. "So now what? Am I gonna get some free food out of this deal, or what?" Kaoru sighed heavily, letting her shoulders drop.

"That's all you care about, you know that?" Kaoru said as she grit her teeth. "Today you're gonna have to work for your keep and fill your quota like a _man_, got it? In that department, Kenshin's a lot better than you!" The girl pulled Sanosuke by the ear as she walked back inside the doujo. There were plenty of chores to be done and poor Sanosuke would probably be burdened with most of them.

Kenshin smiled innocently as he watched them leave from his sight. His pants were still damp from when he knelt before Kaoru; grass stains formed onto his once crisp, white hakama. The rurouni didn't bother with them. He thought them to be a reminder of what he would never do again. "I promise for as long as I live, I'll protect her and love her till the day I die." Kenshin felt his lips tug upward even further. Looking up at the sun, its warm rays shining down upon him, he proceeded to go about the doujo and doing things that he often did on a day-to-day basis.

A/N: And...there you have it! Please review. I can't believe that this story got to be so popular! I'm so glad! Thanks a lot for sticking with me for 10 chapters! I'll try posting my new story next week. Ja, minna!

Son Christine


End file.
